


Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince Book 2 (Severus Snape x OC )

by Madamerkling



Series: Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, Magic, POV Female Character, POV Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamerkling/pseuds/Madamerkling
Summary: Athena Cullens recovering from her best friends' death, had now retired from being the puppets Ministry as their Auror has decided to become a teacher at Hogwarts. Rekindle her friendship with Severus Snape; they soon began to developed feelings for each other. And after son many years of unrequited love, she is finally learning how to become better. However, the appearance of an old friend disturbs the peace of her everyday life. Can she go back to her routine, and what happens between her and Severus?***I do not claim the Hogwarts world, only my OCS.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020874
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone; welcome back!!!
> 
> I am so happy to release the second book of this series. 
> 
> If you have not seen the first click my profile and view my works
> 
> Do hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to comment!

## Chapter 1: Merlin No!

Snape Pov

I was walking the halls wondering if I should walk past the astronomy tower to catch a glance of Athena maybe until a Hufflepuff student with hazel eyes came to me distressed with several children with them.

“What are you doing? Are you not suppose to be in class,” I say, irritated at the commotion.

They spoke out in a loud and straightforward manner, “Professor Cullens is in danger!”

My heart dropped from my chest, and I did not know what to do. “Get Dumbledore.” I pointed to two other students. “You get Madam Pomfrey, and you get McGonagall.”

The student nods their head, and I ran off, going up the stairs. My blood was quickening, and pure adrenal had replaced whatever fear I was feeling.

Please, Athena, be okay.

Reaching the door, I heard mumbling, but I could not think calmly as the images of Lily, and her corpse draped in my head, but this time Athena was in that place.

I slammed against the door, but it would not budge.

Immediately grabbing my wand, I yelled out, “Alhomara.”

The door flung open, and the room was filled with ice. The cold air rushed through, and I place my arms up to shield it from my eyes.

Looking around, the ice began to cover everything. Opening my eyes, I see Professor Sinistra and some of the other students, their bodies enveloped with ice. They were all full of scared faces, and Professor Sinistra had her arms shielding the children.

The ice started to begin to envelop the other desks and materials. It was strange the ice was growing.

Looking around the room, I look for Athena, but she was nowhere to be found. The ice, however, was still growing.

I had seen this before waving my wand again. I yelled out, “Incendio.”

A fiery hot flame spewed out, and the ice began to melt away. Bit by bit, I began to unthaw the children.

Placing the children on the side, I made sure their heads were propped, and I could hear their breathing.

I sighed, relieved that they were fine.

Flicking my wand, blankets fell on their body to keep them warm.

Turning my attention to Professor Sinistra, I cast the spell melting the ice to see if she knew where she went. No, it was now who had taken her.

“What is going on here,” Professor Mcgnongall voice ran out.

Turning, I could see Madam Pomfrey was already taking care of the children. The Hufflepuff student was nowhere with Dumbledore.

“Someone has come inside the halls. They say it may have been a death eater,” Dumbledore exclaimed, pointing to the student.

I kept my focus on Professor Sinistra, who was now slowly getting out of the ice. McGonagall immediately began to help me as her body was soon coming out.

Her body fell towards Professor McGonagall, and she began to ramble. I conjured another blanket, hoping the warmth could make her speak faster.

I was wringing my hands, frustrated with how long she was taking to talk. “Professor, where is Ms. Cullens?”

She was swaying side to side, and I could hear he say one word, “Rat.”

Her body flailed down, and she was in a heavy induced sleep. I immediately began to shake her.

“Professor, where is she! Professor, wake up!”

Dumbledore grabbed my shoulder, “Enough, Severus, she can not say anything; she is too weak.”

Where could she be?

Third Pov

Athena stood there in a closed cage, all too familiar to her. She sat on a chair strapped and screaming. Her voice echoed through the cell walls creating the room to shake. Several other wizards were casting the magic walls; she put in their energy to make the room stay in place.

“We do not have much time before she starts to break the room. I say we should cut our losses and leave,” a woman under the cloak said.

The deformed man who had captured Athena shook his head. “No, she is too nosy, and besides, she knows how to bring our master back.

The woman in the robe went to the deformed man’s side, causing him to flinch.

“You mean she can help revive Voldemort?”

He shushed at her, and an awful laugh was accompanied. “Yes, within her mind, she holds the key. Her long lineage was the first to create this certain potion to bring back our Dark Lord.”

They both smiled as they looked at Athena as she screamed out.

She looks concerned, “How is she able to bring him back?”

The hunched, deformed man brought out his hands. A hand draped with fur around what looked like a human hand brought out a picture.

The woman’s eye widened. “She is a Cullens?” The woman looked back up at Athena, who was screaming in the cage. “I thought they all died that night?”

The wizard shook his head. “No, I have been watching her from my hideout, new clipping here and there.” He shifted, walking side to side. “However, i was unable to get her since she was never in a solid place, but now.” He looks at the cage with his rodent-like teeth.

The woman was still not convinced. “How do you know she has the recipe for the potion?”

The man smiled, inching closer to her. “In the old days, every Cullens is forced to do this potion to become an official member of the household. However, the Ministry forbade, but this didn’t stop them, of course. Instead, they had to capture each ingredient.”

One of the wizards fell back, and a rush of her power ruan through, cutting it into the trees. Birds started flying into the skin.

A wizard in a dark hood came over.

The woman yelled angrily. “Get her under control! How hard is it to control one wizard!”

He did not look up at her and only bowed. He began to stutter, “Sir, her power is uncontrollable. We have never seen this before. And we don’t have enough energy.”

The male wizard tsk. “Go drink some stamina potions and get back to your job.”

The man was now fidgeting, scared at what he had to say.

“Sir, we already used the potions. There are no more.”

The woman was angry. “Fix it or else.” She emphasized the or else part causing the man to shake. He went back and began to yell at the other wizards.

“The incompetence of some people.” The woman looked down at the wizards. The man didn’t seem amused.

“We shall not need them too soon. The spell should wear off soon, and she shall be mentally drained to hold onto the secret. Then I will no longer have to had like a rat amidst a family of muggle lovers.”

He looked at his hands and how the fur was becoming part of his body—the side effects of hiding in that form for so long.

“And if she does not give it up?” The woman asks, asking for the possibility of Athena’s resilience.

He turned to her, confused. “Why would she not?” Looking at the woman who had a point.

“Well, to have such immense power, she must still have some strength to fight off this power.”

He then nodded, agreeing to this. “You do make a point. She was a renowned Auror, but she will break. I have a plan for that.”

His smile goes wide as his yellowish teeth gleam in the night sky.

The woman looked at him. “What spell did you use to get her to scream in such pain?”

He giggled and was quite proud that the women asked. “I just put her into a little hex. A dream that would show horrible and unforgivable things. She thinks the whole thing is real, but when she gets out of the dream, she won’t know what is real and what is fake.”

They both stare at the cage laughing at their evil plans. His squeaky and high pitched scream and the woman’s low grumble scarred the wizard and consequently gave them more energy to control the cage.

Then silence is heard, a quietness almost foreign this night. The wizards controlling the cage all look at one another, confused at what just happened.

However, the calm before the storm as her cage soon began to rattle, and the walls started to tear apart.

All the wizards tried to restrain the woman, but she would not seem to calm down. The only thing holding her down was the enchanted chains that were absorbing her magic, but they too slowly began to tear apart.

Turning towards a couple of wizards, she let out a scream. Their eyes began to redden and liquid spied from their ears. They desperately held onto their heads before falling onto the floor from the scream. Others were tossed onto a tree getting the skull crushed from the impact.

“PUT THE WALLS BACK UP!”

The woman screamed at the man and began to chant the walls to bring her back under the cage walls as her screams grew louder, and her hair began to float suspending into the air.

They soon became muffled by the walls closing in once more.

“What was that?”

The male wizard looked at her. “I am not sure? It must be something in her nightmare.”

Athena POV

Her voice echoed in my head, and she slunk in the room full of mirrors. Her evil laugh and the cries of the couple shrieked in her ears. I slammed my fist into each mirror, shattering the mirrors, but she kept on changing her destination.

“You can’t catch me,” the woman’s voice rang out.

I calmed down, waiting to hear her voice get closer.

Her steps grew closer, and her laugh became even quieter. Closing my eyes, I begin to sense the room. This was a dream only but a dream.

Lunging my arm, I felt a grip on it. Opening my eyes, I see her eyes.

“Bellatrix Lestrange, are stuck in something.” I smiled at her as she choked in my arms.

She scratched my hands, and blood came dripping from my hands. However, it was just a dream, so the pain was nothing but a small pinch.

“You and...I are the same,” Bellatrix smiled crazily at me, barely getting her words out.

I began to laugh. “No, we are not.”

Bellatrix began to disappear, and I could feel my eyes opening. The sound of explosions filled my ears.

I was in a room chained to a seat. Wiggling around, I couldn’t get out.

Where the hell was I?

The shouting of people and familiar voices rang out.

“Athena?”

My eyes widen, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. “Severus, is that you?”

His voice called out to me. “Yes, are you hurt?” Severus’ beautiful, most wonderful voice called out to me.

I shook my head as happy tears ran down my face. “No, I am fine, just chained up.”

He sighed. “That is good.” His voice went calm, and he said with conviction. “Close your eyes; I am going to open the door.”

Closing my eyes tightly, I wait for the sudden burst. A gush of dirt and wind opens the door.

A dark figure emerges soon, brightened by the moonlight.

It was him, his black hair and eyes staring at me. His smile was as wide as my own.

He points his wand at my chains, and they began to break.

I immediately stood up, shaking off the chains.

We stared at each other, and then I ran into his arms. His arms hugged me around my waist, holding me tight.

We then began to bring our mouth close to each other, placing our lips together. The warmth and absence of his own sent a chill down to my spine.

As we part, I stared at those black orbs, happy to see him again.

“How did you find me?” I look at him, confused at the means of how he found me.

He reached in his pocket, taking out the necklace that Aspen had given to me. Severus smiled, and I along with him.

In a sweet and gentle voice, he said, “A Hufflepuff student said you might have missed it.”

I grabbed it and chuckled, placing the necklace back on me.

His face changed to a serious tone. And we looked out to the noise.

“We should leave,” I looked towards the open door.

“Get behind me,” he said, acting like my knight in shining armor. But I was no damsel in distress.

“Hey, I am the goddess of war, remember. You should really get behind me.” I puffed up my chest; however, he was not amused.

He chuckled a bit. “That sounds like an interesting idea, but how could you do that without a wand.” He pointed at my empty hands.

I grabbed his shirt clumping it up. “I am still useful, you know.” The tense from our face made me want to kiss him again.

Until a loud boom echoes, and we knew it was time to get out. We both begin to run, holding onto each other as we ran through.

We were in clear patching of the woods, and so much compassion was going on throughout. People were yelling, and I could see Dumbledore, Hagrid, and McGonagall.

It is warming to see them all come here to help me.

A couple of wizards ran to us, and Severus flicked his wand.

“Stupify,” he yelled out.

A wizard was thrown out of the way.

“To the woods, we will lose them there.” Severus pointed to the woods, and we begin to make our way to the woods.

However, they were familiar, almost too familiar.

We heard the shouts of wizards coming towards us. I could see them getting closer. Severus and I were soon over a huge cliff.

Looking at each other, we knew what we had to do. Jumping, we felt the ocean waves crash into the water.

All around me, the coldness of the water surrounded me. I began to swim upwards as my vision was blurred from the water.

Breaking the water, I had gasped for air. Looking all around, I try to look for Severus. He soon emerged from the water, and we began to swim towards the shore on the other side.

As our bodies reached the sand, I felt the coarse, rough sand on my hands and My clothes now sagging.

We both laid on the dry sand, looking at each other, smiling. Our laughs soon echoed through.

“We did it, Athena.” He reached his hands out to me, and I held it.

I smiled at him, “Let’s go home.” I clutched his hand, as well.

He smiled back, then a figure came up and plunged something into his chest. Crismon liquid spewed from his mouth.

My eyes widen in horror.

He turned his head and looked, pressing his free hand against the knife. I quickly got up from the sand and went over to him. I grabbed his wand, indicating Avada Kevdra to the wizard.

Their dead body flayed to the sand.

Looking at him, I held him to my knees, lifting his head. The blood kept on spewing out.

“Severus, I will go and get some help.” I looked at him, hot water running from my face onto him.

He gave me half a smile as he began to cough up the blood.

He put one of his hands towards my cheek. I felt the warmth of the blood, and I could smell the copper smell in my nostrils.

“No, the knife was laced with poison. I will die in a matter of seconds before you could bring back anyone.” He looked at me with a sad look but smiled so happily.

I held onto his hand as it cupped my cheeks. My tears blurring my vision.

“Severus, you can’t give up so quickly. Come one where is that stubborn man.” I laughed a little. “The one who prides himself in being the Half-Blood Prince.”

He laughed, but he groaned in pain. “Athena.”

I shook my head. “No, you are going to be fine. We are going to leave here.”

“Athena,” he said softly.

I would not listen. “And we will spend Christmas together and then New Year.” I smiled at him.

“Athena,” he again said softly.

“And in a few years from now, I would propose to you after rejecting you so many times because I would be so much better at proposing.

His eyes looked at me, and the black orbs were starting to fade.

“And we will grow old together and laugh about this and.”

“Athena,” he looked at me, making me stop talking. “I love you.”

My breath was taken away, releasing what was happening.

I smiled brightly for him, “I love you too.”Hee smiled brightly and looked into the sky with that response, and his eyes stared up dead.

The black orbs, once filled with life, were gone.

My face and mind contorted. “Severus no... No, don’t leave me. Oh, God, don’t leave me!!! SEVERUS!!!”

My cries went into the air as I held his lifeless body in my hands; the world began to shake, breaking the earth with my screams. And with my broken heart once more.


	2. Caged

## Chapter 2: Caged

## Snape POV

I stood in the infirmary, looking at all the children who were warming up from the ice. Some of them were walking around, confused about what had happened. It seemed the ice had affected their memory.

None of the children knew where she was and who had attacked them; their mind was foggy.

The students who had not been iced under normal ice? This ice was very similar to someone that I knew but who.

Madame Pomfrey had been working with Professor McGonagall to help nurse the children back to normal temperatures.

It had already been a full day since the absence of Athena, and my mind was going crazy.

Why did I not sense anyone entering the castle?

Was it my lack of understanding of the surrounding that I put her in danger? Images of her dead where Lily laid wrapped around my head. I could not think.

Dumbledore made his way to me. I ran to him in a fit full of anger.

“You said the castle was safe,” I said in an angry tone.

He looked at the children and back at me, taking my to the outside of the infirmary so we would not disrupt the Infirmary.

“Professor Snape let us go over here,” he said in a calm tone.

I shook my head, “You said you were keeping her safe.”

Dumbledore looked angry, “Professor, let us not have the children hear our personal affairs.”

I grew even angrier, not wanting to leave. My finger fell onto his chest, and I was fuelled with rage. “If she dies, Albus, you will feel my wrath.”

He looked into my eyes, taking in my threat. I did not respond back to him, walking out of the room to say anything else and let him squirm in his own faults.

I was going to make my way to the potions room to find a way to track Athena, but something called me to the astronomy tower. Looing p at the stairs, I decided to go there and look for clues. Something that could tell me where she had gone. I looked all around, hoping to find a way to get her back.

I walked to a small desk that was hers. Little scribbles were on a paper.

It was a whole bunch of silly creatures and then my initials in a small heart.

I giggled at it, thinking of how simple and this dub drawing had made me laugh. She wanted this relationship discrete, but her going around doing this would alert people.

Her smile flashed my eyes and the way she grabbed my hand. How her warm hands had cupped my face accepting what I had done and forgiven even then.

I place my hand on my face while the other stabled my balance as I wished to fall into a pit of darkness once more.

“Professor Snape,” a small voice called out to me.

I turned, startled by the sound. It wa a child in Hufflepuff robes in front of me. It was the same child that had to warn me about the intruder.

“What are you doing outside of your dorms... past curfew?” I looked towards them as they began to walk towards me.

They place out their hand to give me something. I was hesitant, but something told me to allow it. Opening my palms, they put down a cloth wrapped around a silver necklace.

I construed my face confused as to why this child was giving me this.

Their eyes looked strong and determined. It was strange to see so much bravery in a little Hufflepuff.

“This is her necklace. I gave it to her before she was...taken,” they said in a clear voice.

My eyes wide opened. This was perfect; I could use this to track where she went. And since it was relatively new, I can easily find her soon.

I put the cloth over the necklace. Looking at the boy, I gave a faint smile, somewhat amused at the Hufflepuff.

“Thank you,” I said.

They smiled, their hazel eyes glowing. “Go bring her back!’

I nodded and grabbed my wand. Placing the necklace on the floor.

“Avenseguim,” an orange light comes out, and the object begins to fly around.

The Hufflepuff began to laugh in amusement.

Wait for me, Athena. I am coming for you.

Athena POV

I opened my eyes opened up again to the sound of Severus’ voice, telling me he had come to rescue me.

I kept on believing him every time, and as we ran away to some other place, I would always change direction, thinking there would be another outcome.

We went to the other side of the woods missing the cliff and river. Yet when we get halfway across, Severus had blocked the death curse causing me to go berserk and spawn back to the chair.

Another scenario is that we decided to help out and aid the others, which caused him to die from an ice spell. And as they froze him, a spew of a green light caused him to be shattered into a thousand pieces.

He was never alive; he died saving me, or being impaled, or under fire. His dying eyes and blood filled my head over and over and over again.

The blood began to fill, and I can feel myself swimming in grief and heartache.

Once again, I had opened my eyes, prepared to see Severus; however, it was different this time. My throat felt rough and sore.

Was this the real, or was it another fake? I began to take in my surroundings. I could feel a strange coldness in the air.

It was going to snow soon.

Voices were outside, so it was apparent that I was not alone outside.

Looking around, I could see I was in some sort of cage or crate.

Looking around more, I could tell that it was a cage.

Feeling my wands, I could feel the ropes strangling me. They were not normal ropes. I had seen this once when I was working with…

My eyes wide opened.

“I see you are awake,” a man’s voice called out.

I stayed silent, listening to the area around me. It was useless to ask where I was.

“I don’t think I have ever heard you this quiet,” he laughed, his voice somewhat squeaky.

I could see his hand; they were somewhat weird. Fur was coming from his hands, and two out of his three fingers were claw-like.

His body was somewhat deformed, and I could tell. The man that I saw in the astronomy was less imitating.

I could hear no birds or animals but heard trees whipping around. I could tell I was not at Hogwarts ground but somewhere not too far.

“Who are you,” I finally asked, trying to get more of a sense of my surroundings.

He began to walk around one shoulder higher than the other. The person’s posture was clearly someone who is weak, but at the same time, he was not.

“Well, that is a question I will not like to answer.” I could feel him smiling.

Okay, so far, I know I am in a spot that.

“What did you do to me,” I asked.

He laughed, walking around me. “Guess?” His voice was oozing with pleasure.

I began to think of every spell it could possibly be. It was hard to think of it.

“Come on, Athena. You were smarter than that?” He looked around, almost sensing something.

Could he make me see the future?

No, that was impossible. I couldn’t do that. Maybe a potion. I licked my lips. That is not right.

“You induced me in a nightmare,” I said simply, my voice still sore.

He began to clap his hand excited at my conclusion. I could hear a slight sniffing from him.

I looked at him as he trailed around me.

That could explain. It felt so real, but this could be a dream as well. How would i know it wasn’t.

Right now, I knew it was real, I hoped.

“Now, I have answered your question.” I put on a serious tone. “You answer, who are you?”

He took off his hood, and my mouth dropped.

Their face was different, almost rodent-like but human characteristics. Half of his face had reminded humans.

This person was clearly an amginious that had remained in that state for too long.

How could this be?

I thought he died?

“Suprised to see me, Athena,” he seemed amused at my reaction.

“You are alive; how?” My voice was shaky.

“Well, I had to run off after faking my death. You know, would be bad if people...people knew.” His body began to shake a bit. He was off, not the person I once knew.

My eyes softened.

“Oh, Wormy, what have you done to yourself,” I said sadly.

He grew angry. And got close to my face spitting.

“Don’t you dare say that now? Don’t act like my friend,” his angry tone spoke out.

I looked at him. Something had happened to him.

“What happened, Wormy?”

He threw my chair to the floor, causing me to fall on the side. I felt the cement on my head, causing my head to throb.

He yelled at my face as he lopped over me.

“MY NAME IS NOT WORMY. IT IS PETER PETTIGREW!”

I shut my eyes while he was yelling. He got up and fixed my chair.

“Now we are going to have a nice conversation. You are going to answer my question,” he was upset but tried to remain calm.

Oh, Wormy, what had they done to you.

Wait, if he was alive, that meant Sirius didn’t kill him.

“Wait, if you are alive, that means Sirius didn’t kill those other muggles.” I began to smile at the realization. “Peter, you can fix this misunderstanding. We can bring back Sirius from Azkaban.”

He was shocked with a broad yellow like a smile. Then began to laugh a horrendous mix of a mouse and a man.

My smile dropped.

“You framed Sirius.”

He smiled at this statement

“But why? He was our friend,” I said, looking now at a monster.

His face scrunched,   
“He was a fool who wasted his time. A pureblood who was best friend with a Mugblood.”

I grew angry now, “Don’t you dare call her a Mugblood; she was your friend. Her name was Lily, and she was our friend.”

He laughed, “She was not my friend. She was a whore that poor James got wrapped up in that. He had to die.”

My blood began to boil, “You killed them too. You betrayed them.” The room began to shake, and he did not seem to mind.

“Yes, it was their own fault for this,” he said coldly. “Now, you are going to tell me one thing I will think about not killing your dearest little friend. Reminds me of your little sister, don’t they.”

I looked at him angrily.

“Now, what name do they go by?” He put his finger to his chin, feigning innocence. “Hmm. Oh, I know. Aspen was it.”

I shook my head. Growing even angrier.

“No, you dare not lay a finger on them,” I tried to move from the chair stopped by the ropes.

He went closer to me. “Then, all you have to do is answer a simple question.

I did not respond, only biting my lips, making sure I would not say anything more that would cause this monster to hurt anyone.

“Tell me then, Athena.” His rotten breath went on me. “What are the ingredients to the Regeneration potion, or should I say the

Cullen’s Elixir?”

My anger is now fuelled with surprise.

I never thought I would hear that name again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to comment or put Kudos. 
> 
> And check my schedule on the last chapter


	3. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!!!  
> See you next Monday

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**

"Tell me then, Athena." His rotten breath went on me. "What are the ingredients to the Regeneration potion, or should I say the Cullen's Elixir?" 

I looked at him, surprised. 

How had he known about it? It was impossible I was the last Cullens very to perform such a task?

“I can tell from your surprise you know what I am talking about,” he crossed his hands while his voice began to go higher.

“If I were to know what you are talking about, which I do not, why should I tell you,” I look at him with an angry glare.

I began to feel the fabric of the rope from behind my hands. It wasn’t so hard to tell that it was falling apart. One more nudge, and I could leave this place. 

Looking at Peter’s robe, I could tell his wand was becoming loose from its holster. Maybe if I were to disorientate him, I could possibly take his wand from him.

How would I get him angry enough? He clearly did not like his nickname, but I fear he may cast a spell instead of getting physical if I were to say it again.

Right now, he felt powerful in control. I needed him to think he is still in control. But what?

“Come on, Athena, you know what I am talking about!” His eyes went wild.

I stood their silent.

He grew heated, his face slightly red. “You will answer my question and will answer it now.”

That was it; he was so close.

“GIVE ME THE ANSWER NOW!

I broke some of my fingers. To slowly move my hand forward to get the wand. It was a trick I learned back in my Auror days.

Best to get out of this fast. I felt the slight crack of my wrist as I began to shift my hands.

“ANSWER ME!” His face now closer and an easy target.

Time for the big finale.

I had gathered up a wad of saliva in my mouth. Propelling my lips together, I let out the phlegm.

Bingo!

The spit landed on his eyes, causing him to be blinded. It wasn’t part of my plan brought he began to walk blindly. 

I trip his foot quickly, bring my arms forward, and grabbed the wand. He landed on his hands. 

“Diffindo,” i say the charm, and a red light comes out. 

The rope breaks the weak point, and I stand before Peter as he realizes the situation he is in. He looked similar to a rat.

Fitting.

With a wand, I was able to get out of here. 

I pick up the wand again, placing it in Peter’s face. His wide eyes stared at me this time in fear. I smiled.

“Petrificus Totalus!”

Severus POV

The locket had stopped on the floor of a grassy area. 

Why had it stooped?

I looked around and heard small birds all around as the sky began to grow brighter. Something was off, and I was not sure why.

Looking towards the sight of the necklace, I placed my hand in the area. 

Slowly I begin to move my body, extending my hand out. It disappeared, and a slight warmth was on it.

Immediately I flinched my hand back. 

What was this?

Looking at my hand, I found it was fine. I began to move my whole body...

She was on the other side. My mind knew this, but I was unsure of how.

I held out my wand and slowly came to the other side. 

A person in a dark hood was on the side of me guarding this area.

“Confundo,” I tapped the person on the chest, and they instantly began to look around, confused and baffled.

I quietly snuck behind the wizard and began to follow the noise. 

Looking everywhere, I made sure to catch the faces of anyone who was exposed to the area. 

I could easily identify and report to Dumbledore after I rescued Athena.

There was a bunch of wizards in the center of clear land, placing a spell on a cage. 

Athena was probably in there.

What were they doing in there?

Were they torturing her?

Doubts began to surge as I got closer.

Is she dead? Was I too late?

Shaking my head, i began to slowly walk out, slipping through trees and petrifying wizards in the dark robes.

I placed them on the side, making sure no one could see their bodies. Taking off the clothes of one of the members, I begin to disguise myself into the outfit. 

I slowly walked out, following the others. A woman’s voice then stopped me.

“You! Where do you think you are going?” I looked behind me to find the woman in a black like veil hiding her face in the hood.

“Getting back to work,” I said calmly and smoothly. 

She did not seem to please with my response. Her footsteps became closer as I stood there, not moving.

If I attacked her in the open like this, I would be found. 

She reached her hand out to grab my hood when a loud voice yelled out.

“Everte Statum!”

Both of our heads go to the noise. A white light comes from the room.

A body flew out, and A messy haired Athena with frizzy hair comes out. She wore a bright smile looking at the wizards. 

Her wand began to fly as she threw both fists and spells at the wizards who came towards her. She was dancing over the battlefield with grace and ease. Her face showed a wicked smile that I had never seen before.

Her steps were precise and calculated. The wizards stood no chance against her. Even though she looked as if she was a wild beast who had just escaped, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

Looking back at the woman, I threw my hood up and aimed my wand at her taking her by surprise. 

She readied her wand, but it was too late.

I smiled, “Expelliarmus!”

She fellow back with her wand. I quickly ran to Athena, defending myself from the wizards who charged at me.

“Athena,” I called out. 

She did not seem to hear, continuing to fight the hoard that came.

I called out again, “Athena.”

She began to look around, her blue and green eyes confused at what she heard. Athena, however, did not look up and continued to defend herself. 

Only mere feet away, I had to get her attention so we could get out of here. 

“ATHENA!” 

She turned, and our eyes meet. A wide smile went on her face, and I could see the prettiest of creases of her cheeks.

“Severus!”

She immediately began to run towards me as she dispelled the wizards. 

Although we were in the middle of a battle, she looked as if she was an angel floating towards me and as if nothing bad was happening.

There was her and I. No kidnappers. No people trying to kill us, just me and her.

Running to her, we meet, locking each other in our gazes.

“You found me,” she said sweetly. “But how?”

I pulled out the locket from my pocket. “A student gave me this,” I smiled, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes widened, afraid the once sweet and warm eyes had turned cold and scarred. But before I could ask her why the woman had caught up to me. 

“Avada…”

Athena immediately protected me from the spell.

“Protego!”

A shield had come over us, blocking the spell. Athena immediately began to wirl her wand, and golden fire began to spew around us, blocking the other wizards from coming. 

She really looked like the goddess of War at this exact moment. And surprisingly, she chose me to love. 

I brought my head back into the battle before my mind began to wonder.

The golden fire encircled both Athena and I in the circle as well as the woman wizard. 

“Why must you ruin everything,” the woman screeched out. 

Athena was taken back by this statement; she, however, did not put down her wand. 

The girl yelled out spells rather recklessly compared to Athena. She looked like a child flaying around with her wand. 

“Athena, we must go now before they take down the firewall,” I yelled out to her.

The wizards were starting to get through the fire, causing me to worry about how much time we had. 

She was no listening focusing on the person ahead. 

“Expelliarmas,” Athena said, and the wand was flicked out into the fire. The women now stood there, unarmed.“Accio,” Athena said, her voice booming. 

The viel began to come towards her Athena then dropped her hands. 

The woman’s face revealed someone with blue eyes and white blondish hair. Her skin was lighter compared to Athena. It was an ashy brown instead of a glowing brown., She looked almost like Athena, but off. She had a long cut going across her mouth.

“It can’t be,” Athena finally spoke. 

The woman stared angrily at Athena. However, Athena did nothing, only staring at the woman. 

The girl began to charge Athena with a knife. 

I raised up my hand on her shoulder, hugging her into my chest. The scenery began to change and I began to use the Aspiration charm. The world began to blur, and it felt all rushed and mushy. 

Once we were settled, we near the entrance to the school. 

I pressed the back of my head, hurt from falling back. Looking up saw Athena on the floor looking helpless and dumbfounded. 

Rushing to her side, I called out her name.

“Athena, are you alright, are you okay,” I called out in worry. I touch her face moving it from side to side. 

She had a few cuts and bruises, but it could heal naturally. Athena was safe, and she was back home.

She was not dead. 

Filled with my own joy, I looked at her face.

“Athena? What is wrong,” I asked, looking at her face.

She repeated the same words before we had came here. “It can’t be?”

I placed my hands on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. 

“What can’t be,” I asked her. 

Her eyes looking off into the far distant made her way to my own eyes. Her face went pale, and her lips began to part. A small stream of tears and a smile appeared.

She seemed both happy and broken at the same time. 

“She is alive. Oh my, Merlin, she is alive,” her voice finally broke out somewhat choked up.

I was confused. My face shifted, looking at her. 

“Who is alive,” I asked her as she was still smiling.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. Her eyes both flickered in confusion and joy.

“My sister! She is alive,” her voice rang out. She then began to laugh ash; she placed her head into my chest. It was then accompanied by cries, and I did not know what to do.

I placed my hand on her head and began to stroke her head. Comforting her for that small moment, making her feel that no one could hurt her. 

I alone could comfort her, and that fact both excited me and scared me. 

Her voice called out in a mixture of sobs and laughter.

“My sister is alive!”


	4. Tongue Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone; it has been forever. I missed this!!
> 
> I had such a wonderful week and am happy to come back refreshed and full of ideas.
> 
> The schedule for my works is still the same do check out the first chapter.
> 
> Anyways to the story!
> 
> ***

Chapter 4: Tongue Tied

Walking up to the Hogwarts doors, it was surprising to see the teachers rushing towards me.

There was Hagrid, Dumbledore, Professor Sinistra, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout.

I leaned over my arm, slugging over Severus. I was still disorientated from the Apparition. It really knocks you out when you have had no food for two days and was semi tortured.

We smiled at each other, looking at the crowd of teachers.

Professor McGonagall was the first to hold onto me as we reentered the school.

“My dear child, are you alright? Are you hurt,” she asked, looking all around me. Her face was concerned and warm. She seemed very distraught.

Her demeanor was that of a caring mom.

I smiled happily to see her face.

Hugging her tightly, I could feel the warmth from her body radiating to me.

Looking up, I could see Hagrid sniffling. He then ran up, hugging both McGonagall and me. He lifted us up in the air, squeezing us together.

It hurt a little, but it was nice to know how much he cared.

“Hagrid?!?” Her voice ran gout catching the eyes of Hagrid.

He put us down, smiling. “Sorry,” he said.

As they both stepped away, I could see Dumbledore holding his hands. He smiled in relief, knowing I was safe.

Looking at Dumbledore, he could tell I had much to talk about with him.

I nodded at him, and he pats my shoulder.

They all began to take me to the infirmary, asking me many questions. Severus, however, swat them off, telling them to give her room.

It was cute seeing this side of him.

All flustered and caring for me.

As I sat on one of the beds, I was finally able to breathe. However, not for long.

Madame Pomfrey immediately tended to me.

She poked and pried all around me. I felt like an experiment more than a patient of hers.

Dumbledore had sent all the teachers except Severus, who he could not be pushed out.

His black eyes glared at Dumbledore when he had stated he should leave. Dumbledore backed down from this gaze and agreed that he could stay.

I was also happy that he was able to stay. Severus had not let go of my hand since we had come back to Hogwarts.

“How is she, Madame Pomfrey,” Dumbledore asked.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her clipboard while her salt and pepper hair swayed with her words. 

“She is mildly malnourished, has a sore throat, used too much of her energy causing a slight fever, and that does not include the bruises,” she said in a clear and assertive tone.

I gave a nervous smile placing my free hand behind my head. “So, the usual?”

She stared at me, lifting an eyebrow. “You have broken bones,” she said sternly.

I shrugged my shoulder still with my smug smile, “So with spice?”

Severus stared at me, somewhat holding his laugh, not trying to get the scorn of Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey, however, did not find this amusing.

She placed a Skele-Gro bottle on the side and nodded to Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey then began to make her way out, leaving the room.

“I am starting to get sick of leaving my infirmary. Can’t you find somewhere else or not get injured? She muttered sarcastically as she left.

Laughing a bit, I did realize it was strange to see her leave the room every time.

Dumbledore then waited to hear the thud of the door closing before directing his attention towards me.

He looked at our hands, clasping one another.

Severus might not want our relationship to be known.

I was the one who asked not to make it public.

My chest, however, stung at the thought of pulling my hand away.

I was about to withdraw my hands be he held it firmly, not wanting to let go.

I look back, surprised but happy that he held onto me tightly. His face did not look away from Dumbledore but gently rubbed his thumb against my skin.

Dumbledore smiled, yet he did not say anything.

He turned his attention to me. “What happened?”

I took a deep breath, ready to reveal the most jaw-dropping information that would change everything.

Sirius would be free from Azkaban, and I could capture the real murders of Lily and James death. Maybe even gain custody of Harry with how much I have helped the ministry.

Everything was coming together.

I projected my voice, “Once I was taken, I was placed under a curse which kept me in a nightmare. I was forced to relive my worst fears over and over again.”

A part of me was somewhat scared thinking back about the nightmares. Watching Severus death over and over again.

The blood and carnage created me to grow pale and my breath to heighten.

Severus rubbed my back up and down, calming me.

In a calming and deep voice, he said, “You are fine. You are safe.”

Feeling the way his arms rubbed up and down sent a calming relief.

I let out a sigh, “Thank you.” I turn to him, smiling.

He smiled but then cleared his throat, noticing how Dumbledore was starring at us all too eagerly.

I turn my gaze, and he soon became nervous, “I am so sorry you had to endure that. What else happened?”

I looked at him, not impressed with his nosiness. “When I had awakened, I was met with a death eater?”

His face scrunched up, surprised. Severus nodded, agreeing to my statement.

Dumbledore’s blue-grey eyes dimmed.

He placed his hand on his mouth, wiping it.

“So my fears are correct. They are trying to bring back the Dark Lord,” he said in an empty tone.”

I nodded, “They were trying to get me to spill the Culle... I mean the Regeneration potion ingredients.”

Dumbledore’s eyes widened. Severus’s eye was also shocked by this fact.

“So it true there is an actual potion that can bring back wizards, but isn’t it dark magic.” He looked at me darkly. “That is ancient dark magic; how do you know this?”

I had nothing to be sorry about; my family history was known.

“It is my family pride and joy. The Cullens were one of the contributors to the creation of this potion?”

His face grew weary and dark.

My family, although mysterious, was known for its closeness with the Ministry. I was not their first puppet or their last.

However, we were also once free from the Ministry grasp. Back in the old days, the Cullens were feared and created disaster wherever they made.

The Ministry needs to subdue the Cullen family that created a contract that made a life-long loyalty.

The Cullen family was given the short end of the stick.

Unfortunately, someone in the Cullen was losing a loved one and asked for the Ministry's help. The ministry agreed on a price.

We would continue to perform dark arts under the rule of the ministry and for the Ministry. Singing in with an unbreakable vow to the ministry minister always protects the ministry and upholds whatever the ministry decides.

No matter how corrupt or evil the person was in charge of the ministry, Cullens must always obey no matter what.

That is the role of the Cullens always to serve the Ministry.

I, too, was brainwashed into this idea creating the unbreakable vow to the current minister.

My family was the pride and joy of this idea. They believed the Ministry was the only power that should reign over the wizarding people.

We were loyal to the Ministry and the minister.

I, too, was until I saw the injustice they displayed to the magical creatures, my family, and Sirius Black.

Confused, he said, “The Cullens are known for their loyalty to the Ministry and known for their powerful witches. They couldn’t be unless.” He turned to me.

I nodded.

“So the Ministry has been asking the Cullens for their dark magic. This makes sense. I could never understand your family's intense loyalty to the Ministry. Does the Ministry have these potions?”

I closed my lips shut, not saying anything.

I knew if I were to discuss such information, it would corrupt the ministry's integrity, and I would die with this mistake.

Dumbledore realized that he could not say anything further. He stroked his beard, trying to formulate a way to continue, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Did you tell them this information,” he said.

His eyes shifted, and I could not tell if he trusted me or not. It was strange to see such a man. His eyes showed fear but something more sinister.

At this moment, I could not tell if he was an ally or foe.

I shook my head. “No, but I think someone did,” I said, remembering my sister.

Dumbledore was confused about my response.

Her hair had whitened like snow since the last time I saw her. Her eyes, once sparkly blue, were now dimmed with anger and fear.

I clenched my fist, looking at the image of her.

“My sister no Serenia Cullens is still alive,” I said, looking at him.

Dumbledore's face became pained, and he knew the pain I had felt.

Severus, however, had no idea what was going on.

“Who is Serenia? And you have a sister,” he looked confused. His black eyes staring at both of us.

I turned to Severus to give a little back story about Serenia. Grabbing my hands, I cupped his hands to calmly tell him this information, hoping it would not overwhelm him.

“I had an older sister that had graduated way before me. She was apart of the Ministry long before I entered. I was told my sister had died when a death eater had infiltrated her house, but it was nothing more than that.”

I placed my head down.

“I was devastated that she had died. Not too long after, our parents were taken not so long by the same death eaters,” I sighed sadly, holding back tears. “The ministry took me in shortly after our graduation, and I began to further my training under their supervision.”

I smiled, tears slightly rolling off my face.

“But she is alive.” I shook my head. “And she looks so awful. What have they done to her!”

Severus comforted me, cupping my cheeks with his warm large hands. My face felt small compared to them.

It made me feel relaxed and soothed.

“Ahuh,” Dumbledore’s voice goes out.

Both Severus and I smile nervously at this. I blush, somewhat embarrassed that I showed my boss this side of my romantic life.

“You seem to have gotten closer,” Dumbledore jested with his wide smile.

My hand was still in grasp with Severus, and he did not seem to phase about Dumbledore’s statement.

Instead, he gave a sassy smile, “You could say that.”

Heat instantly rose to form my cheeks. I felt embarrassed and happy about this.

I scrunched my face trying to play off his saucy comment.

“Anyways, what was more interesting is the person who held me captive. And probably has brainwashed my sister, “ I said in a burst of excitement.

Dumbledore and Severus lean in, wondering who it may be.

This was it; everything would change.

“It was P̷̨̢̡̡̛̳̼̜̦̙̲͍̟̼͉̲̻̪̟̪̗͉͈͎̭̳̯̝̤̰̻̤͖̲̟̘̬̪͎̳̟̝͒̔͂̈́̒̀̔̈́̀̈́̊̉́̈́͑̒̍̆̎͗̏̽̑͋͐̉̌̀̊̉̽͌̌̀̅͋͗̽̓͗̅̀͐̉̔̋̈́͆̋́̃̈͂̋̀̔͋̇̇̆̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ȩ̶̢̨̡̨̛̻̦̞͓̥̘̼̥̹̳̹͓͉̞͍͚̰̖̯͖̝̜̫̤͕͉̼̰͕͖͓̠̞̖̘̤͍̫̥̟̱̝͉̥̺̱͈͖̫̦̭̖̬͈̻̺̭̱͎̳͓̈̈̇̃͌̂̊̏͛̒̓̇͌̀̓̊̅̈́͌̈́͂̽̅̈́̒̑͊̂̃̽̾̂̽͂̄̐̽͗̉̄͗̑͌͊̈́̂̑̈́́̓͆͑͛̈́̈̋̓̇̊̋̄̒͛̑͆̎̄̀̈̾̎͒̊̄̈́͆̓̿͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͠ͅt̵̡̛̞̼̳̩̤̪̮̋̇̈̉͋͆͑͒̽͑̾̓̂̆́̇͛̉͐͆̽̉̑͑̈͒̾̃͐͆͌̈̍̽̋̍̌̄͌̈̇͗̎̒̀̃̆̉̂̉̓͌̂͆̍͐͌̃̓̓͑̃̅͘͜͜͠è̴̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛͓͔̭̬͚͓̰̥̻̣̭͉͕̜̮̞̳̮̫͎̪͉̖̭̭̹̹̰̥̣̪͈̹͎̼̠̖̗̘͚̤̖̙͚͓͇̱͉̦̹̩͚͙̰͚͓̟̤̭͕̦̭̩̖̰̯̞̭͇̲͎͓̥͔̰̣̺͖̖̝̺͍̗͇̗̞̺͔̦̪̔͗̓̀͒̆͆̽́͊́̉͑̂̅̌̓̏̐̐̐̐̐̒͊͌̽͗̾͑̇͗̉̏̓̀͒̌͂̋̿̒̀̇̍͊̆̿͗̄̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅŕ̵̢̡̨̡̡̛̛̖̖͉͕͙̖̘̼̺̝̙̻̜̭͚̬̪͙̫̪̱͈͓̫̦̩̠̣͓͖͖̲͔̞̘̟̭̭̰̞̟̘̬͙͉̤̝̜͇̝͉̲̇̏̇̈͊̈́̂́͆̀̀̇̽̋̂̑̄̍̈́͌̈́̽̉̆́̃̉͗͗͌̍̒̐̓̇͒̃͗͗̽͒͗̓͗͊̽̎͌̏̉̄͌̆̀̔̆̈́̈́̆̆̏̓̀̀̓̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̨̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͍̥̳͓͚̞͖̬͉̜̻͚̖͈͚̦̟̞̺̪̗͖̦̮̟̣̙̲̣͎̹̬͇͖̮̳̳̬̬͓͇̬̮̮̥̫̱̤̗̩̮̬̼͙̟̜̱̦͚̞̱̥̑́̌̂̑̔̓͆̈́̂̌̍̃͗̃̊͂̾͑̀͆̿̈́̏͒̂͂́͐̏̎̄̒̊̾̌̽̈͛͌̏̌̽͂̈́͗̾͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅP̴̨̨̨̡̹̬͓̰̘̱̲̲̰͍̜̭̳̞̝̰̱͚͚̞͈̙̲̟̗̰͕̟̩͍͕̪͕̱̣͈̖͖̗̥̮̭̖͈̪̦̠̖͎̻͕̫̭̯͚̞̱̺̯͎̫̤̞̻͓̭͕͕̳̼̻͔̣͎̘̳̝̭̪̖̖̟̮̻̼̭̐̾̒͋̈́̑͑̃̊̈̂͊͛́̑͑̇͌̈͌͆̊̒̐͂͑̾̿̈́̎͛̚͜͝͠͝ẹ̸̢̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̛̤̹̝͇̝̻̞̖͚͖̦͍͈̺̥̫̤̮͉̟̥̤̦̤̦͕͎̪̲̳̹̩̪̤͎͔͙͍̝̥̟̗̘̪̙̦̩̥̝̱̗̝͈͍̭͍̣̞̯̠̟̙̣̝͍͙̬̮̼̪͕̺͍̟̺̜̗͖̬̝̥͉͙̜̦̲̯͔̦̣͉̭͓̘͚̺̞̰̾͛͋̽̒͊͑͆̈́̿͗̾̒̿͑̅̄̔͛͒̈́͆̌̏̄́̋́͊̍͋̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅt̴̡̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̢̰̰̳͔̠̯̬̯̘̱̭̦̫̱̪͚̼̺̮̦͍͔̫̲̱̤̟̩̖̯̭̞̗͇̼͇͎̩̪̟̝̜̻͈̤̜̲̜̦̠͕̱̲̙͖͉̺͍̪̣͎͓̝̥̗̰̭̮̩̦̙̦̂̑͂͜ͅͅͅṱ̷̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̡̡̧̛̛͕̮̦̞̮̱̤̯͔̹͕̺͙͖͔͙̳̥̮̣̮͉̺̥͓̻̭̬̮̹̺̹̺̘̱͔̼͚̰̠̰̳̝͇͚̺̝̬͚͈͇̰͍̹͚͚̩̺͎̞̺̱̯͓̫͍͓͚̺̪͖̟̯̼͉̬̣͔͚̰̳̼̮̣̹̖̩̜̮̞̥̦̫̻͈̯͚̯̙̠̣͖̼̯͊̄̐͂̓̊̊͛̃̑̅́̋̒̈́̅͑͗͗̉̿̒́̃̈̔̀̅͑͛̃̓͂̈́̍̒̎̋͊̒̈́̇͗̄̋̈́̄̅̊̃̾̑̾̏͂̓̂̿̄͐̀͂͊͑̅̿̂̿̅̽̅̿͐̌͐̾̃̍͆͒̉̂͒̋̄̄̇̈͘̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǐ̸̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̻͈̥͙̻̳͔͓̼̜͍͍͍̠̞̜̗͈̯͙͖̩̟̺̬̏̈́̀̂̑͛̋̈́̄̓̐̑͗ģ̴̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̹͇̫̼̭̮̹̳̬̙͔͖͔̪͍͖̝͖͓̫̘̮̭̟̩͈̪͍̫͔̩̲̭̫̼̤̗̺͈̣̙̰̟̘̗̙̦͙̬̻̬͓̪̦̻̙̩͎͔̭̭͓͓̹̬̦̻̮̱̫̲̞̗̳͚͈̯̖͉̼̞̳͈͔̗͕͎̼͖̮̣͔̫̩̰͔͎͙͕̹̼̓̉͊̏͌̈́̍̎̽̅̍͒̀̀̎̊̉͌͂͌͌͛̿̇͛͑͌̇͐̌͆̓̄̐̇̓̎̈́͛̍̈́̔͛̓̆̏̋̿̈́͐̀̄̅̿̒̾̉̊̎̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝r̷̢̡̧̡̛͔̟̙͓̼͓͚͚̝̝̹̪̣̪͓̣͖͖̘͖̗̜͍̦̼̦̹̼̹̦̥̺͚̯̜͓̘͎̘͈̟̦̠̗̪̱͍̮̘̪̣̭̠̦̳͉̱̹̻̭̱̰͓̦͔̭̝̩͍͈̫̙̞̖͍͙̣̗̮̹̰͓̯̘͉̼̦̜̙͙͇͎̜̗̣͇̟̖̖̜͎̼̬̖̯̈́͑́͋̍̅͂̾̋̇̏̀̎̑̅̾̈͂́̍̆̅͒͆̄̉͛͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅe̶̢̨̡̨̻̻̟͉̖̖̳̥̺̩̦͈͕͔̫͇̪̗̯̬͇̭̞̮͉̙͙̳̯̭̬̳̻̹̠̰̩͖̣̗̠̠̘̗͙̱͕̜͎͓̞͙̤͓͓̮̤̗̲̣̗̗̳̯̩̼̖̘̱̠̟̟̥͕̿̂̎̾̋̿͐͒̄̽̊̿̄̎̓̍̑̂̓̈́̇͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẇ̴̢̡̡̨̧̧͎̞̣̱̜̬̪̱͈͍̮̜̭̭̜̬̳̘̺̻̘͇̟̭̣̭̥̘̺̅̇̑̊̓̈́̈́͗̉̀̔̊̍̀̿̃̎́̄͗̉͑͆̍͌̌̾̓̑̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͝”

They both looked at me, confused. Then their faces went white as sheets.

I felt a small pool of puddles falling on the blanket.

Looking down, I say crimson red blood pulling out my mouth.

My whole body then began to seize as their voices began to hollow out, and I was left thinking about the blood.


	5. Just The Two Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, I am so excited about this chapter!
> 
> Also, finals are coming up, so I may or may not update this chapter next week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment and vote
> 
> (Warning 18+ Smut later on in the story will place this emoji ☠️ to tell you when to skip and 🤡 to resume to the story.)
> 
> ***

Chapter 5: Just The Two Of Us

A green liquid ran down my mouth as Severus and Dumbledore are holding me down. The taste was horrible, and I wanted so badly to spit it out.

Until I heard a calm, low voice speak into my ear.

"Don't. Please," Severus said in a somewhat desperate tone.

I immediately began to swallow the horrible liquid, and I could feel my whole body stop shaking. My body, however, would not fully get up. My top half could move, but my bottom half refused to move.

I tried badly to move my lower body, but it would not move.

"Your body will be numb for a bit, but then you will be good to go," Severus said.

I could slowly start to feel my toes coming back and sighed in relief.

"What happened," I asked, turning to Dumbledore.

He placed a frown and a look of concern. His blue eyes went dull, "It seems like you are placed under a curse, unable to say the name of your captor."

No, this can't be.

I looked at him, desperate for another answer. "That can't be there must be a cure or something else. Maybe I should write the name."

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and began to write the name. However, it came out nothing but squiggles.

No, this is not happening.

"I am sorry, Athena, but this curse can not be changed unti..." he paused.

"Until what," I asked, looking at Dumbledore.

I stared at Dumbledore as Severus held my hand.

"Until the user dies, you will be cursed not to say their name," Dumbledore said.

No, my chances and hope were crumbling.

Harry would have stayed with his guardians, and Sirius had to be left in Azkaban. I couldn't do anything.

Severus spoke out, "Is there any other way. What about legitimacy?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "The person's face will not be revealed to others, only her. To you, it will look like a faceless being."

I clenched my fist, not wanting to give up. I looked up, my eyes filled with determination. "No, I will find a way. There must be a way."

Dumbledore stared at me, knowing he could not change my mind. Severus squeezed my hand, "I will help her too. There must be some sort of potion that will help her."

I turned to Severus, smiling happily that he was helping me.

Dumbledore sighed, knowing he was outnumbered. "Fine, but do be safe. All I need is one of my teachers getting injured again.

We both began to laugh. Dumbledore eventually joining in.

Dumbledore then began to turn to the door. "I think someone is waiting for you outside the door. Should i send them in?

I looked at him, confused.

I was not expecting anyone else.

The doors flung open, and I turned to see who it was.

"Aspen," I said.

Severus let go of my hands and began to stand beside Dumbledore. He probably knew what the child was going to do.

The Hufflepuff student wrapped their hands around me tightly. I did not let out a yelp even though it somewhat stung.

"Professor Cullens, I am so glad you are safe," they said in a somber tone.

I could tell they were beginning to cry. Getting my hand, I began to rub their back while returning their embrace.

"Oh, Aspen, I am so glad you are okay." My eyes widened open, thinking about the other. "And oh my merlin, what about the other students and Professor Sinistra."

Aspen shook their head, "They are safe; you saved us."

I shook my head. Looking at the once shy and timid Hufflepuff I had met changed so much.

"Aspen, you single handly helped your classmates as well as directed the other teachers to help your classmates. You are the one who saved everyone, including me." I slowly pulled out the necklace that Severus had shown me.

Aspen's eyes widened, and they gave me the most prominent and brightest smile.

"Would you put it on me," I asked?

Aspen nodded, grabbing the necklace, and placed it on my neck.

Aspen then turned to Severus, stepping away from him. "Thank you for bringing her back, Professor Snape."

Severus was taken back by the classmate's statement but gave a smile. "Of course, I am a man of my word.

Aspen smiled in return to his words.

Looking at Severus, I could see the kind-hearted man I had always loved and will continue to love.

***

It had been almost two weeks have passed since then. Dumbledore believed it was best that Severus would be on the watch for me till School starts again.

It was almost Christmas, and Remus was all to understanding of my position.

He, however, decides to single handly plan the event in my stead. I still had to show up to the party with Severus, and no under the circumstances was he allowed not to attend.

Severus was not too thrilled about being in a room full of people he had no idea who would be there. But I reassured him they were going to be some colleagues there.

He replied, "Marvelous" in a sarcastic tone, but I knew he was somewhat happy that he knew people he knew were coming to the party.

It was nice living in Severus' house for a bit, even though I felt like such a bother. He had allowed me to take up the guest room and said it was no problem.

I, however, could not be a bad guest and often cleaned up and prepared afternoon tea for him whenever he would read.

It was nice to be in this little routine. I felt like we were a newly wedded couple. Severus seemed more relax and playful these past weeks.

We felt like an actual couple. I think that is what made him so happy.

I had just finished taking a shower and decided to sip on some tea while cozying up on the sofa. Severus had finally caved in and read my favorite book to me out loud. However, he was not too shy to comment now and then.

"So he lives in an opera house pinning over a ballerina," Severus asked, confused.

I scrunched up my nose, "Stop pausing; continue the story.

Severus pointed his hand at the book, "Come on the way he pompous around like he owns the place."

I raised my eyebrow, "Doesn't that remind me of someone."

Severus immediately lifted his eyebrow, looking at me. "What is that suppose to mean," he said playfully.

I hid my smile with my tea. "Oh, nothing.

He closed the book walking over. His arms stretched out, pressing against the sofa as I was in the center.

"I believe you owe me an explanation as to why this man reminds you of me," he says. I could see his dark eyes staring at me.

I smiled devilishly. I pressed my face close to his making us only mere inches away, "Who said I was talking about you. I could be talking about another ruggedly handsome man who parades around with a sense of superiority."

He smiled back, "And could this ruggedly handsome man do this.

He immediately began to tickle me, and my laughs began to uproar from my mouth. I slipped from his grasps seeking shelter in my room.

"No, Severus, don't. You know I am ticklish," I said to him, running up the stairs and closing the door in my room.

For a bit, I heard nothing coming upstairs. I began to wait for a bit and opened the door. I walked and turned to find him.

Suddenly I felt two warm hands embrace me from the top of the stairs.

"Got you," Severus said in a soft voice next to my ears.

I put on a fake angry face, "Hey, you cheated!"

He shook his head, laughing. "I don't believe there were any rules."

We both began to laugh; then, slowly, we began to stare at each other. It was a sense of completeness and utter happiness.

We both stood there for a bit till he began to talk in a calm voice. "Well, I guess we better go to sleep. Since tomorrow is Christmas eve and everything, you probably want to check with Lupin about Christmas plans.

I nodded, somewhat sad that he was walking away. My body somewhat ached for something more, but at the same time, what was I to expect. I couldn't expect him to love me entirely overnight.

In his eyes, I was second.

His second choice.

I had learned to come to grips with this.

But it still hurt.

I let him go, and he began to proceed to the door. I stared at his back, wishing, begging for something to stop him.

As Severus began to leave my room, he slowly turned back to me, looking into my eyes.

"Severus did you forget something," I said, wondering what he was doing.

☠️

He looked at me and immediately began to head his way towards me. He did not stop until he put his hand around my waist and his lips on my own.

The kiss, unlike the ones we had exchanged over the coming months, it was different. It was passionate and animalistic.

His warmth from his mouth began to expand over my own. It felt like the breath from my lungs were being taken back.

He slowly parted, and the hot breath from our mouths filled the air. We stood in complete silence as we listened to each other breaths.

We started into each other eyes.

He was waiting.

He was waiting for me.

Waiting to see if he could continue.

I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it too.

Before he would even say anything, I placed my arms over his neck and began to kiss him with the same passion he had only moments ago given to me.

I could feel the little smile escape his mouth as we began to kiss. Our lips every meshing with one another.

His hands began to trail up and down my body. We slowly began to walk back to the bed. His hands came up behind my shirt, and I could feel his hands cusp the back of my skin.

Small shivers rolled up my back, somewhat distracting me.

I slowly began to undo my buttons as he every so charmingly took off my shirt. However, his mouth continued to be connected with my own showing the same flavor of hunger.

Too taken back by his kiss's intensity, I could not completely take off my shirt, leaving one button remaining.

He began to take off his own vest shirt as I wrapped my hands into his hair.

My body tingled and hungered for more of him.

We slowly drifted apart as I fell onto the bed, and he was positioned above me.

His black hair was somewhat disheveled and going down. His face was slightly flushed, and his breath was catching up with him.

I laid there looking at him, waiting. When suddenly, I felt an intense stare start to gaze up to my body.

Severus' black orbs now began to trail up and down my whole body.

I sat upright on the bed as he hovered over me. He was now looking at my body.

The shirt covered my nipples, but my breast was still being shown.

I stood there almost naked and all his.

"It is not too late," he said in a low husky tone. His eyes are still trailing all over me.

"Too late for what," I said, somewhat embarrassed.

My hands were somewhat covering my chest.

This was not the first time I had hooked up with someone, but it was the first I had such an emotional and physical connection.

"We can stop before it is too late," he said somewhat softly. I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

He was giving me an option to back out now from this. To stop whatever we were doing or going to do.

I stared into his eyes, knowing I will rather be in this moment than any other.

I put my hand cupping his face.

Whatever embarrassment or fear crept in my mind was squashed the minute I touched his face.

"No, I think we should continue," I placed a devilish grin while bringing him forward to me.

My lips once again met with his. Softly at first but then slowly growing ever hungrier. Our bodies were both aching for each other.

I could feel something poking on my leg.

He then began to take off the button from my shirt, revealing my bare skin. The somewhat cold wind and the mixture of Severus's hot breath caused my body to tremble somewhat.

Severus noticed this, and a smile dawned on him.

"Is something the matter," he said in a sultry voice.

He put his breath closer, teasing me. Severus slowly placed his lips on the nape of my neck, slowly going down.

My body was warming up with every kiss placed on my skin. Slowly began to trail down his kisses down from my neck to my chest.

I covered my mouth, and Severus found this even more amusing. He began to go lower to my chest; he then began to put his hand in my shorts slowly.

The pleasure from his tongue and fingers were sending a wave of sensation to go over my body, making my moans hard to hide.

"SeVeruS," I softly moaned out.

Severus smiled, fuelled by my cry, he began to pleasure me. "Is there something that you want," he asked cheekily.

His lips enveloped my own, and his tongue began to melt with my own. The rhythm of his fingers and his tongue had sent me into a mist of bliss and pleasure.

He was going to make me beg for it.

Parting, I took in a deep breath feeling my face flushed.

Severus leaned to my ears, "Athena. Is. Their. Something. You. want." He was enjoying this watching me fall under his hands. Having control in this situation.

"I want you," I said plainly.

He began to take down my pants and undo his own. I could feel the warm heat slowly entering my body.

Severus slowly planted kisses, checking in with me to see if I was okay and comfortable. When I nodded, he began to move.

Each one sends a shiver up my body. I could feel my body exploding with Euphoria. At this moment, he was mine, and I was his. I was in his mind me and me only.

Was it wrong to want that?

I couldn't think because, with each motion, my mind went even hazier. I was only a small plane of dipping into in and out of consciousness

"Oh, Athena, the way you look right now is all too beautiful and maddening," he said in a husky voice. "Call my name. Only mine," he said in a somewhat sexy and threatening tone.

"Severus," I said softly.

"Again," he said, pounding harder-hitting all the right points.

"Severus," I said somewhat louder. My body losing control with the amount of euphoria

"Again, Athena," he said

My insides began to twirl around.

"Severus!"

He smiled and began to ravage me.

I cried out his name as we both stayed there, connecting. He places his head down low, connecting to my own.

He plots to my side as I stood beside him. Severus' hands began to play with my hair as we slinked underneath the sheets.

🤡

"That was, he said. Kissing my forehead in the most tender way

I laid there cuddling to his chest, somewhat unable to move. I was slightly out of breath and taken back by what had just happened.

"Bloody Brilliant," I stopped, somewhat embarrassed at what I had said. "...For a Slytherin." I gave a playful comment, not expecting much of a reaction. "I would give a 9/10 a great rating for the goddess of war," I added, somewhat shaky and out of breath.

He looked at me, smiling at me.

"I do not know about you, but I have never gotten anything but 100%," he said, pulling me into him.

Oh no!

Before i could refuse, he had taken me for a second and third time.

Maybe I should not have said anything because the next morning, I had to re-schedule my meeting with Remus in the afternoon because my body was too sore to move in the morning.


	6. Merry Christmas Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for not posting last week. It was the finals!
> 
> I am happy to say that I did pass, and I am happy with the results.
> 
> I hope you like this episode and love all the support.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give kuddos.
> 
> Now back to the story!

## Chapter 6: Merry Christmas Pt 1

“Let me get this straight you basically were kidnapped by former death eaters. Tortured and now planning a party with me,” Remus said, holding a box of ornaments.

I stood on the top shelf, placing the finishing touches on Remus’s house. The room glittered with so much color and festivity. Lights filled the room while the tree formed brightly in the center of the room. Standing on the ladder, i turned towards him.

“I wasn’t tortured; it was more like a nap, you know—a horrifying dream. I shivered, thinking about the dream. “Hurry up and pass me that snow globe before the guest arrives.”

Lupin passes me a snow globe, making sure not to touch my hand completely. He was somewhat fearful since Severus stood in the next room, placing the food spread.

“If you want to hear tortured, I should tell you about that time in Budapest. Now that was a,” I turned to Lupin who eyes filled with terror.

His light brown eyes seemed to twirl around, scared at the sentence I was about to say. Remus himself had his own problems, and I had mine.

Maybe it was too soon to tell him everything—good thing I have yet to say anything about Severus and I.

However, if Severus gave Remus any more protective glares every time we slightly touched each other, he could put two and two together.

Maybe he wouldn’t believe it may happen.

I wouldn’t believe it either.

Severus and I together; that was a fantasy that not even I would believe in.

After finishing getting the room ready, I asked Remus if I could use his room to change into my Christmas dress.

Remus, still wanting me to answer his question, allowed me to leave. I grabbed a black bad I had prepared when coming over and grabbed it going to the room.

I walked past Severus as he glanced in the bag.

“What is that,” he asked. His eyes try to sneak a peek inside the back but to no avail.

I lifted it up slightly, “Just my outfit for the party.”

Looking up and down at Severus, he wore a dark blue turtleneck and some dark black pants. His hair, however, was different.

I begged him for me to do it for the party as well as get his outfit. He was somewhat rejecting the idea, but I may have persuaded him through some methods.

“You look very dashing, Severus. I have always liked the original, but the remix is not half bad.”

Severus lifted his eyebrow, somewhat intrigued by this notion. He then began to walk towards me in a suave manner. His hands slowly glide up my own, and I could feel the sensation climbing up my arm.

I smile, “I would love to continue this, but I have to get dressed for my guests.”

I could feel the warmth slowly drifting off as I made my way to the room.

“Such a tease,” he said in a sultry manner.

I smiled, shaking my head at his comment, and enter the room. I begin to open up the black bag. A lovely red dress that had a sweetheart neckline. However, over was a see-through shawl of red.

Putting on the dress, i looked in the mirror, placing on the final touches of my hair and makeup with my wand's swish.

Looking at the mirror, I saw a smile arose from me. I don’t remember the last time I had been so happy.

A memory from my past unfolded in front of my eyes.

“Athena, hurry up; we are going to be late to meet them all at the tavern,” Lily said in a whimsical voice.

My nose scrunched up as I had a hard time going through the snow. Lily stood there at the top, her red hair shining while she wore a brown hoodie.

“I am going, Lily! Snow is just not my best point in traveling,” I said in an irritated manner.

Another voice came out hugging Lily. James’s smirking face appeared in front of me, which caused me to let out a disgusted sigh.

His dark black hair and hazel eyes stared at me, amused at my struggling.

“You are lucky. Lily finds you so charming, or I would have turned you into a ferret by now,” I said in a sarcastic tone.

James asked, shaking his head. “That would not be good. The other ferrets would find me too charming.”

Lily semi socked him in the shoulder, causing him to flinch.

“Or they would run off once you open your mouth,” Lily said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

I covered my mouth, laughing.

Suddenly A cold, wet liquid then rushes down my back. Turning around, I find Sirius laughing behind me, placing snow in my coat.

“What the Bloody Hell Sirius,” I turn, trying to get the snow out of my shirt.

I lifted my shirt shaking the snow.

He began to laugh.

“Athena showing so much skin out in public how scandalous,” Sirius said, laughing as he quickly rushed to the other end escaping from my grips.

“The closes you will ever get to being with a stone cole beauty like me,” I said sneeringly.

The young man in front of me stood tall and limber. He wore an ugly green sweater that read, if lost, give me back to Moony.

Slowly I began to swift my wand to project a small snowball towards Sirius.

Remus, however, came to my side, pointing down on my wand.

“There is a teacher present here, and they would be all too eager to give you detention,” Remus said, leaning to my level.

I turned to Remus, who wore an accompanying green shirt that said I am Moony.

I raised my eyebrows. “Okay, Moony,” I emphasized the word causing him to blush slightly.

Standing up, I make my way with the help of a blushing Remus over to Lily and the rest of the gang.

We made our way to the pub that Lily often forced me to accompany her to. It was her favorite, and recently she had permitted the boys to come along with us this year.

Mostly because Lily and James started going out.

It was not hard to believe since they always had a certain type of tension between the two of them. I also hoped they got together.

As we sat at a small booth in the pub's corner, we began to talk and discuss our plans for the holidays.

Slowly as the night began to settle, I can see Sirius coming closer to us with something underneath his sweater.

James smiled, wondering what he was doing. Sirius then popped out a bottle from underneath his shirt.

My eyes widened dramatically. “Sirus, this is Fire Whisky. We can’t be drinking this stuff.” Looking at everyone else, Sirus and I were the oldest out of everyone.

I was never too shy to pry around and drink a swig or two, but I knew Lily would never.

Sirius’s eyes went somewhat disheartened.

I smiled, grabbing the bottle. “Not in front of the children, that is,” I gave him a mischief smile.

Sirius’s face then smiled happily. His lips pursed into a smile.

Remus, however, seemed worried by our delight. “Sirius, where did you get this,” Remus gave a soft whisper. He turned side to side, afraid of others listening in.

I passed the bottle back to Sirius, doing my best not to expose it.

“Never mind how. How about we play a game,” Sirius said with a glint of mischief.

“What about Peter? Shouldn’t we wait till he gets back,” Remus said.

I was not all to impress with Remus trying to distract us from the situation of the bottle of whisky.

Sirius did not pay attention and began to pour it into our empty cups. The small thud of the sound made Remus jumps up a little in fright. He passed out the cups as i held them in my hand.

James finally spoke up, “I don’t think we should be doing this? We should be acting more mature. This is our last year to straighten out ourselves. ”

Everyone looked at James, surprised. Usually, he was the one to continue or go along with such activities.

However, this year, he has really changed, as Lily said.

“Are you serious James,” Sirius said in a surprised manner. “What are you, a wuss?” He smiled, knowing he struck a nerve.

James smiled, “ I am a different man now.” He turned to Lily with eyes full of love.

Lily smiled and held onto his hand.

“You are so sweet. You really have grown. But I ain’t a wuss, “ she then grabbed the cup and swigged it down.

We all began to laugh as James stood in awe. We all knew that their relationship would go far. As the night continued, we sat there drinking, laughing, and feeling like regular teens having fun.

“Athena, the guest is arriving,” Remus’s voice says as he knocks on the door.

Snapping back into reality, I open the door, and a smiling Remus looked at me.

“You look lovely, Athena.” He slightly paused, and it went into a widening grin. “ I think Severus would agree.”

My eyes went wide, surprised by this comment.

“Wait, I..”  
He lifted up his hand and pointed to his nose.

“It never lies. I have smelt the both of you on each other since you came here. Don’t play coy,” He then warmly grabbed my hands. “All I want to know is if you are happy?”

I sighed, letting out a deep breath—a smile dawning on my face.

It was funny to think I could get away from Remus.

“Yes, I think I am the happiest I have ever been,” I told Remus. I could feel my throat choking up with the emotions and my eyes tearing.

He grabbed me in a warm embrace and parted. “That is all I wanted.”

It was so nice to feel this comfort that I had lacked for a while.

Life seemed to be complete. To be perfect. I felt like I was on a lake full of ice, waiting for it to break as I slowly fall into the water.

However, for right now, I was going to enjoy it no matter how long it lasted.


	7. Merry Christmas Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone hope you all had a great weekend. I had a hectic day since it was my birthday. It was small but fun.
> 
> That is why this episode is so short.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to comment and give kudos!
> 
> Alright, back to the story!
> 
> ***

**Chapter 7: Merry Christmas Pt 2**

It was strange to see some of my colleagues here at the party and not at the school. A part of me somehow thought they were planted on the grounds of Hogwarts.

As I made my way down the stair, I saw a star-struck Severus looking down below. His eyes trailed up and down, taking in the image of me.

It was a little embarrassing with his intense gaze on me. Remus, however, slightly laughed at this predicament I was in.

"What are you laughing at," Severus said in a harsh tone. His eyes were somewhat radiating off the heat while his brows furrowed with anger.

I looked at him placing my hand on his arm to calm him down. His body relaxed but then slightly gazed towards my own face.

"It is fine. He knows...well Remus found out," I say in a calming tone. My eyes stare into Severus, hoping he would calm down with whatever hostility.

He smiled, almost looking proud at how Remus knew now.

"Maybe you are not so incompetent after all," he said sarcastically to Remus.

I slightly hit him in the ribs causing him to jump. He looked somewhat confused as to why I hit him but knew he had to apologize.

"Ow, I didn't say anything wrong. He should take it as a compliment," Severus tried to justify himself.

I slapped my hand on my forehead, astonished at how prideful this man was. Remus, however, did not take it as an insult but instead was laughing.

"It was not hard to miss when you are acting like I am trying to steal your favorite teddy bear," Remus said, trying to hide his laugh but failing.

I began to laugh with him. Severus, however, was not please and slightly blushed.

"Did you not say we have guests to attend to," he paused slightly, looking at the door.

Both of us snap out of the reality that we were in, looking at the door. Remus, however, quickly left in a hurry, his eyes gleaming with the same sense of mischief he had as a child.

"I have to go get something. Why don't you too answer it," Remus said, leaving before I could reject?

We both stood there, looking at the door. The glass on the door blurred out the people on the other side.

"Cheeky wolf," I said under my breath.

Severus, however, turned to my side, surprised by my comment. "What did you say," he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." Going towards the knob, I slowly began to open the door.

Before me was a tall white-haired man with clear blue eyes, his name was Xenophilius Lovegood, and I had become great friends with him in my time working with the ministry. However, he did leave during my last years to pursue a career with his wife.

His wife named Pandora, who stood beside him, was also a tall woman with beautiful wavy white hair and sparkly green eyes. She was always such a lovely woman whenever I met her.

In the arms of Pandora stood a quiet little girl with beautiful blue eyes and a cute little red dress.

"Athena, such a pleasure to meet you again," Pandor said with an airy voice.

They both walked into the warm house, settling themselves in the foyer. I took their coats and hanged them on the coat rack.

"It great to see you two again. Oh my, is this Luna? She has grown up so much since I last saw her," I smile, leaning somewhat forward. My hand waved to the little girl who seemed quite shy.

"She couldn't stop talking about coming here. She says you have the best presents for her,"

Xenophilius said, gently petting his daughter's head.

Pandora's deceptive eyes, however, stare at Severus, who stood near next to me. Her faint smile shows up on her face.

"My dear Athena, who is this man standing beside you," she said mischievously.

I turned to Severus, who seemed uncomfortable with this sudden question.

"This is Severus Snape. He is a Professor at Hogwarts as well as my colleague," I pointed towards him.

Xenophilius raised an eyebrow catching the hint that his wife was dropping. "Mr. Snape, a pleasure to meet you. I don't mean to be rude, but is something going on between you." He lifts his hand. "I sense an aura coming from you two."

I smiled, slightly blushing at this embarrassing statement. Instantly I was about to stop this questioning since Severus seemed uncomfortable, but he responded most surprisingly.

Severus grabbed my hand softly and said in a proud voice. "Yes, we are actually dating, but we do wish to keep it private in respect of our privacy." I could feel the small squeeze of his hand pressing against my own.

I was so proud of this man. It was like he was taking his first steps.

I squeezed his hand as if affirming his words.

Pandora smiled, "Yes, I understand that. Well, come along, Xenophilius, let us go find Remus."

They both began to walk towards the kitchen, where Remus had straggled off too. As they left and we knew they would not hear us talk. Once the coast was cleared, we turned to each other.

"Well, that went better than expected. I think they like you," I said teasingly to him.

He gave a small smile and rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad," I said, looking at him.

His eyes stared back at me. Those wonderful black orbs that now looked at me. I know it was never fully, but I could accept this fact. It will take time, but I will one day.

Severus slowly began to lean into me our lips mere inches away from one another. However we stopped when I felt a small tug of my dress.

Looking down, we saw Luna staring up at us. Her bright blue eyes looked into us. Her hands then went up as if commanding for me to pick her up.

So adorable.

I picked up luna and placed her in my arms. Severus looked at this child questoningly.

"Hello Luna, what seems to be the problem," I ask in a kind manner.

She pointed to Severus. "Are you Athena's boyfriend." Her eyes blinked innocently and her face stared blankly.

I covered my laugh amused by this. Severus however seemed more soft then usal. He bent to her level looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, she is a very nice lady." His eyes linger to my own. " And I have grown quite attracted."

A small rush through my face causing a red hue to fill my face. Luna, not missing a beat turns to me and placed her small hand on my face.

"Are you sick Ms. Cullens? Your face is red," Luna asked innocently.

Severus this time smiled in amusement hiding his laugh.

"Luna," Pandora called out.

Luna's ears perked up, and I immediately set her down. She walked back to her mother and I tell her mother put her up to this.

"They are always tolerable at that age," Severu said in a smiling tone.

I smiled, "Are you smiling and not being mean to a child. Do my eyes deceive me?" I laugh a buit watching Severus.

He frowned. "I am not mean to children. I just don't tolerate disrespect."

I laughed amused by this fact.

As more guest arrived and the house became full with festivity and jolly everyone began to sit down and wind down. The grown-ups began to drink while Luna, the only child at the party, slept in another room.

Sitting on a chair Professor McGongall stood near the furnace trying to do charades. Dumbledore, who was her partner, struggled furiously.

"Broom," Pandora yelled out.

Minerva tapped her nose and then flared her arm around.

" No Hat!," Dumbledore says.

Minerva shook her head

" What is it,' he yelled out.

"Times up," Remus said looking at the hour glass.

"It is Quidditch you buffoons," Minerva said somewhat angrily.

Dumbledore put on a small smile. "That was my next guest," he said.

I laughed at Dumbledore's explanation. Turning to the hat I put my hand looking up to the wall.

Grabbing the piece of paper, I go towards the furnace and look at what is written.

"Potions."

I smiled knowing I would get this easy. On my team was Severus, Xenophilius, Hagrid, and Remus.

Dumbledore flipped the hourglass and the game began.

I put one finger.

"One word," Hagrid said.

I nodded, then put two fingers hitting my palm.

"Two syllables," Xenophilius shouted.

I nod my head again this time I then placed my hand into a circle and swirled it around.

"You are dancing," Remus said out loud pointing at me.

I shook my head.

I then put my hand into a shrinking position to tell them it was small.

"A badgermole," Hagrid said.

Xenophilius chimed in, "It can't be a badgermole it must be a cornpixie."

I shake my head.

I liked at Severus seeing the cogs in his head turn. He then began to touch his finger on his mouth and eyes grow wide with the answer in mind.

Severus stood up from his chair. "Potions!"

"Yes," I yelled out jumping up and down.

The rest of the team cheers on and Remus pats Severus back.

"Well done Severus," Remus said.

Severus shot a small glare but then gave a small smile.

I was super proud that Severius was getting along with Remus. My two boys were getting along. This was a Christmas miracle.

The clock then chimed and everyone looked at the time.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at Minerva. "I think it is best that we start to go. The hour is getting long and I do have work in the morning."

Minerva nods her head accompanied by Hagrid. It seems suspicious to see this all leaving at the same time. I began to say goodbye to the guest and lead them to the door. Dumbedore then pointed upwards.

Looking up, I saw a small mistletoe coming from the top of a wall.

Did he use magic to make this appear?

Severus, worried about my behavior and me not coming back, walks over towards me.

"Wait Severus!" I put my hands up to stop him.

It was too late he stood underneath the mistletoe then looked up.

Dumbledore smiled with Minerva and Hagrid who stood towards the door.

He pointed at the top, "If I recall there is a tradition where you must kiss is there not."

Severus and I shook eachother head.

"I don't think that is necessary," we both said at the same time.

Everyone smiled and laughed. Remus chimed in walking in and smiling.

"I will do it then. Athena, if you will do me the honor," Remus said cheekily, leaning in.

Severus, not wanting this glared at Remus. And pushed him away.

He then lightly lifted up my chin and gave me a soft peck.

Everyone cheered as we slowly kissed.

It was embarrassing, but it felt kinda cute.

However, this would be the last time we would be forced to do that. I knew, and he knew that we would not forget this christmas night because it was also the last time we ever had peace and felt like a normal couple.


	8. The Goddess Of War Has Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you are having an amazing day!
> 
> I just wanted to let you know that I plan to end this book in either 18-24 chapters. I may or may not make the third book; it depends on how the story continues, and the viewer count.
> 
> I don't mean to sound rude, and I really don't want to end it, but if I am just wasting time on something that needs to end, I will put it on something else. Like other stories that I could work on or create. 
> 
> I will be relating a schedule soon once I get situated with my current routine; hopefully, it won't take forever.
> 
> The schedule will roughly talk about how many stories I would release in a week. Hopefully, it goes well. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment as well as give kudos!
> 
> Anyways enough with everything, back to the story, you have come to read.
> 
> ***

## Chapter 8: The Goddess Of War Has Returned

July 17, 1994

Opening my eyes, I felt the cool air hit my face. The ceiling above me had cracks going throughout. The bed, although, was nothing more than the metal bed frame.

A small water sound dropped from a corner of the ceiling into a tin bucket that was starting to become full.

Looking out the window,w I could see the rainy night still going on. It was strange to see how crazy the weather was.

Not long ago, I lived at Hogwarts, a school that filled me with such joy from both old and new memories.

No, what was it only a year since everything has changed. I was finally able to spend my time with everyone at Hogwarts.

I even saw Aspen become a bright young wizard graduating from Hogwarts and working in far off lands writing stories about fantastic adventures since Professor Goldenheart had become mia because of a certain oblivious charm.

My relationship with Severus had just begun to get into a certain rhythm.

Okay, it was like we were an old married couple. It was strange at first, but it was great to see that everyone was okay with our relationship.

It was strenuous at first, with years passing by and the events that had taken place. However, Severus acted strangely, but I could not go into details right now, for my mind was occupied.

Everything had changed in these times. One minute I was working at Hogwarts, and the next thing I know, I am being called back.

Like an old zoo lion that had been released in the wild and had tasted freedom as well as reclaimed its own identity, yet it is recaptured and made to roar again for the hungry masses.

However, it was no wonder why I was being brought back. Since the several key events that had been occurring the years

I put on my vest to get ready for work. I looked over at a crusty counter and found a coffee pot ready to go.

Pouring the coffee into a white mug, I looked out to the window again as it reflected the night meeting I had with Dumbledore.

It was the start of a warm summer, yet I could not enjoy it. The May showers had, however, sent an omen my way. However, before school was able to end, I was sent a letter by an owl. I recognized the owl immediately and brought myself to Dumbledore's office.

"Athena, are you sure they have said nothing about why you are going back," Dumbledore said while he sat on his office chair.

Looking back, his face seemed almost surprised by this action. For a mere moment looking back

I nodded, knowing I could not disclose any information in fear of the repercussions could be.

"I know you can not say more because of the vow you have made. However, is there any way you can explain what the content of the letters state?"

If I could word the right way, maybe he could understand what I meant.

"Under the decree of The Ministry of Magic, we call upon Athena Cullen to come back and serve as an Auror to hunt down prisoners that had successfully escaped our grasp twice. Please find these certain individuals. Further details will be provided on a later date."

Dumbledores blue eyes stared at me as if he already knew who the people may have been.

He placed his mouth over his mouth as if he was trying to wipe off the stress lingering in his mind.

My gaze looked towards the letter once again, confirming that I was never free. I was made to serve, never to be free.

All I asked was to be released to simply pass away into the darkness with whatever shred of dignity I had left.

Once again, I was being glued to the Ministry's hip, made to do their bidding be the knife that carves into the skin to pour out the blood.

How many people had died by my hands? How many more?

Dumbledore noticing my agitation gave me back the letter. I stared at his hand, grasping onto the letter.

Slowly taking out my hand, I grab this simple piece of paper that sentenced me into more madness.

"Have you told Severus," Dumbledore asked. His grey hair stood still as if his hair himself was waiting for the answer. He pressed his wrinkly hands on his stomach, settling himself in.

I held my head down low, "No, you are the only person I have told this information with."

Dumbledore sighed, "THat is good. I rather not tell Severus right now. He has enough pressure as it is?"

I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore realized he had slipped up, or maybe he planned it wished for my curiosity to become the better of me.

He glanced around my direction, looking at the door; he registered that we were alone. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a black leather-bound book on the desk. It was somewhat old and had parchment stuffed inside; however, what caught my eye the most was the giant hole that collapsed in the middle.

Dumbledore looked up at me, somewhat caressing the book. "Do you know what this is," he said in a calm voice.

I shook my head, "Your diary." I giggled a bit but then was welcomed by his scowl, making me let out a nervous chuckle. I stopped clearing my voice, "What is it?"

"Have you heard of a Horcrux," he said in a serious tone.

My body froze. This was very evil magic, magic that even my family would not touch, which was stranger.

"Are you saying that is a Horcrux," I asked, pointing at the book?

Standing up, he made his way towards his bird. "It was a Horcrux."

"Was sir," I asked, confused by the past tense.

What had changed?

"There are more out there, Miss Cullen. I had suspected at first. This book was collected during Potter's second year," he said in a hollow tone.

I scrunched up my face. Harry had been know to get in trouble here and there, similar to his father. I sort of hoped he was more like his mother, who did not cause as much trouble as his father.

Potter and I had grown quite close to one another. I was one of the teachers he had confided in during his first year in Hogwarts. It was only yesterday when I saw him. At first, I thought James himself was walking up towards me.

Of course, Severus was not too pleased, but he had to get used to it and behave.

Wait, there were more Hocrux's?

"More," I exclaimed. I shook my head, thinking about it. "No, that can't be. To sever the soul more than one time. How could they do that?"

Dumbledore did not say anything while he petted his Phoenix.

Who would do this?

Why would they do this?

"He is back," he said in a brief sentence.

"Who," I asked, confused at who the "he" was.

He turned his gaze on my own. I could feel the seriousness stare in me, shaking my very core. "No, was that who was there in the dungeon in his first and second year. You said that I was out of my mind," I pointed at him angrily.

"I know what I said. During the time the children need not be concerned," He began to make his way back to his chair.

I slightly became enraged by this comment. "Are you trying to blind the children's judgment about this threat? You can not shield them from him. He is not some child story monster that goes away when you start listening to your parents. He is merciless and unruly and blood-hungry."

"Sounds like someone I know," he said, glaring at me.

I shake my head, "You do not get to bring up my past like that. You have no right when I have to know what you have done. I have stayed loyal to a man who has done much worse them me."

The room this time did not shake, but Dumbledore's eyes did. He sighed, then calmed himself.

I knew I was not as powerful as Dumbledore, but if it was a battle of witts, that is where the real challenge would begin.

"I am sorry. I brought up a sore spot because of my frustration. This is not how I should send you off after working so hard with the school for the past decade."

I calmed myself down, making sure not to escalate anything further.

"So what do you really want, Dumbledore. You must have a reason besides seeing this letter," I waved the letter in my hand.

He smiled, amused by my quickness. "I see you do not let anything slide."

I did not give him the satisfaction that I had my ego stroked by this comment.

He sighed," I want you to join the new order of the Phoneix."

My eyes widened. I was surprised by this comment.

"You don't mean the order that James and Lily joined," I said, confused.

He nodded, "Not only would you work along with Remus, Madeye, The Weasley's, and others. But a certain dog will be your guide."

I put on my vest to getting ready for work as I stared at the winder panel.

Was it really true that I could see Sirius after what happened that night near the Whomping Willow?

I remember the look of Remus's eyes as it slowly hallowed out into his back as he turned into a wolf before my eyes. Seeing Severus stand before Harry, Hermoine, and Ron, I felt as if I would lose Severus again, just like when we were kids.

I ran towards Severus in a flash, unaware that Sirus clung on to Remus.

"Severus," I called out. I grabbed onto the children protecting them when my eyes met Sirius.

"Athena," he said in a questioning voice.

"Sirius," I said, surprised to see him here.

Before we could talk any more, Remus's claws began to peer out, clutching close to Sirus's back.

I, however, made myself to Severus, who held the children.

"Severus, what happened. Why is Sirius Black and the children here," I talked to him, somewhat concerned."

However, his eyes scared me the most; he did not speak but only looked at me. It as if he was reliving the night that Sirius had tricked him into following Remus so long ago.

Sirius then began to fling into the air as Remus had finished his transformation.

His features that of a wolf, but his eyes dark.

Harry slipping from our grasp, went towards the creature that now huddled on his own. I reached out to Harry, but Severus pulled me, backstopping me from going towards him.

Glancing back, I noticed Hermoine and Ron were behind us.

Ron, a red-haired boy who always stood close to Hermoine, a girl who had curly hair and smarts above average from the rest of my class.

Looking down, I saw that Ron was injured, and if something were to happen, I knew he would be the most in danger.

"Severus, I am going to take these children to safety; you must get Harry and return safely," I whispered towards him.

Slowly putting my hand on his arm, I squeezed. Severus nodded, then a dark black dog sprung up and challenged the wolf while protecting Harry.

Instantly I whispered out, "Now!"

I grabbed Ron with Hermoine by my side and tried to make our way to the side.

"We must go, Miss Granger. If Mr. Weasley is to be unattended from his wound, he may as well as consider an infection happening," I said sternly.

However, a screech of a wounded dog alerts Hermoine causing her to look at me. I shook my head, giving her stern eyes as if trying to let her know that she was not permitted to leave.

"I am sorry, Professor Cullen, I have to go back," she said, almost going back.

I held onto her arm.

"Miss. Granger, you must choose your battles. Your friend Mr. Weasley is clearly seriously injured. If you were to waver for just a moment, the consequences could be disastrous."

Hermoine looked very hard and noticed that she had a choice; she nodded her head and began to make our way out.

I did not see the rest of them until the early morning. As I sat in the infirmary with Ron and Hermoine, I waited patiently.

Madame Pomfrey patted my shoulder noticed that I was biting my nails, "They will be alright."

The infirmary doors open. I see a somewhat drowsy Severus and Harry coming in. Harry being held up by Severus.

He seemed annoyed by Harry running off in the face of danger.

In the midst of my nervousness, I immediately got up and began to hug the two of them.

"You guys are safe, thank goodness," I said, hugging them tightly.

Pulling away, Harry smiled while Severus blushed slightly.

"Well, it is my duty as a teacher to keep my students safe," Severus said.

Harry, somewhat amused by this, teased Severus, "Thank you, Professor fo, helping me out there."

I turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, you cannot just go running about in the face of danger. There are

"Actions to you consequences," he said, mimicking along.

I widened my eyes. The cheeky little child that he inherits definitely from both his parents.

Severus gave a somewhat glare to Potter.

He turned back to me, gulping, "Sorry, Professor Cullens. It will not happen again."

I crossed my arms, unimpressed by that statement. "Now, why do I think you are not going to follow that out."

Severus snickered a bit, which caught the attention of Harry, who now blushed.

As Harry went to his friends, I grasped Severus' hand. "How are you feeling?"

He sighed, making sure they could not hear. "It was scary like I was thrown back into the past. However, the only thing I could think about was making sure you made it out okay."

I smiled as he squeezed my hand back. "I was thinking of the exact same thing."

"Athena," he said in a calm tone.

"What is it," I asked, somewhat surprised.

"You were right Sirius was innocent. Even though I hate the guy," he said bitterly.

"Hate is a strong word Severus," I said seriously.

He nodded, giving off a small smile, "Fine, I dislike the man, but he was innocent. In actuality, it was Peter Pettigrew."

My eyes widened, "What did you say."

"Peter Pettigrew he was the man who actually betrayed James and Lily."

I smiled, nodding my head, "That is the man who captured me all those years ago. He is the one. Did you get him back? Now Sirius can be free after so many years."

I turned to try and see if Sirius was going to come through the door any second now. That life would result back into a semblance of the past.

That all would be fixed.

"Athena, I could not track him anywhere. He escaped," he said to me in a calm tone.

I shook my head, "No, that can't be. Where has he gone? No even then, the ministry will you hear you out; you are all witnesses."

"The Ministry will not hear me out since I am an ex-death eater. As well as the children who are just as is underage wizards," he said softly.

Placing on my

Being called back to the Ministry was inevitable. I had hoped I was relinquished from my duties, but that was not the case.

As soon as that incident had cleared up, I was now sent back in. It was like they wanted me to be grateful for the very little freedom I had.

As I finished putting on my outfit, i placed on the dark black shirt over. I began to place my wand on the side holder and grabbed my hooded cape.

Looking at the table, a blue velvet box laid on the table. I pressed my hand on the box, picking it up. Opening the context contained a small silver chain and at the end held a ring. A thick dark black ring with a small diamond in the center stood alone.

It was strange looking at the box. It was bizarre this feeling. Looking at the ring, I had customed order not long ago at the beginning of May before the letter had even come forth. They had finally arrived, yet I could not show them to Severus.

Time was running out, though, because I would soon be sent out on a mission and who knows how long it would be till I met him again.

I twirled with the ring, imaging it being placed on Severus' fingers.

Was it too soon to want to get serious with him. We had been together now for almost 9 years but was it still too soon.

Grabbing the box, I closed it up and began to place it on a shelf behind several books that were placed in the room.

Opening the door, I looked at the room once more before I closed the door.

Here we go again; the Goddess of War has returned back to the ministry.

As their soldier and their puppet.


	9. Hello Umbridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late upload. I wanted to say thank you for 200 hits! It really means a lot.
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos, comment, and share with your friends.
> 
> Anyways back to the story.

## Chapter 9: Hello, Umbridge

I hated this part whenever I would have to transport through the bloody toilet to go anywhere.

It was sick having to put my feet into it.

I waited for the brown bathroom door to open up before I was able to enter the Ministry.

Finally, the flush was heard, and I opened the door to find it empty.

Closing the door behind me, I grab the chain from the top to flush.

My boots went into the toilet water.

"I have stepped in worse," I joked with myself.

Luckily I was wearing my weatherproof books, so the water did not sink into my skin.

The door behind me makes a loud thud. "Hurry up."

Jeeze, I can't believe the patience of these people. But I was like that too, always rushing, no patience.

Pulling the metal chain down, I began to close my eyes. I was often dizzy by the sudden transportation.

Closing my eyes, I begin to feel the swirls of the water wrap me around as I am soon greeted with the green hues of flame.

Finally opening my eyes, I a met with the bustling of many people walking around.

I empty the fireplace making sure to do my best not to bump into the other people. Looking above, everything seemed the same. However, as soon as I began to walk, I was immediately pressed by a man and woman in black.

The woman had dark red hair with green eyes. Her appearance though faint, reminded me of someone.

As if she woke up from the dead herself. I could see the spirit of her standing beside this woman.

"Lily," I uttered out.

The woman looked confused and shrugged off my small outburst.

"Athena Cullens, Minister Fudge wishes to speak with you," the tall woman said in a stern voice.

"Who might you two be," I ask them.

"How dare you talk back to our captain," the man said angrily.

The woman raised up her hand, silencing the man.

I could tell she was my superior. She had the air of one.

Looking back at the man, I could see his face.

The man looked over at me and seemed to have a certain sour face.

I remembered this face quite fondly whenever I worked here. It was the look of distaste.

My presence was seen as a nuisance to many in the ministry. If it weren't for my strong abilities and my family's name, I would have long been stricken down.

However, with my family now out of the picture, I was now only ridding on my reputation.

"I am Captain Alice, this my lutinent Dagger. Now the minister wishes to see you, and he does not like to be kept waiting." Her voice was stern and nothing like the Lily I knew.

"Lead the way," I responded back. My hood slightly remained in front of me, making sure my image was not revealed to the public.

If I were to be noticed any further, I knew I would get even more glares. It didn't help that she said my name, though.

The woman nodded at my response. They both begin to walk in front of me. The man next to her would often look back, tsking at the sight of me.

It was quite endearing for awhile. It made me feel like maybe Lily was still alive. She was off somewhere going about her life. Everything was fine, and she would further along with her career in the ministry, maybe even creating changes that benefited both magical creatures and wizards alike.

It was so strange; even the way she walked was so familiar.

I chuckled to myself, catching the attention of the Liteneunt.

"What are you laughing at the traitor," the man said in distaste.

My eyebrow raised, confused at the man. Traitor, I have been called many things, but I never was a traitor.

I was very loyal to the ministry; in fact, I was the most loyal. If I were ever to betray the ministry, I would be killed on the spot.

"Quite Dagger," the Captain said. Her eyes looked sharply at the man.

The man then raised down his tense shoulders and sighed. Not before giving me a quick glance of displeasure.

"No, it is fine, Captain Alice. Why am I a traitor, Litenenut Dagger," I say softly as not to create more hostility.

The man was dumbfounded by my apparent lack of knowledge that he has. What did he know that I failed to realize.

Was it something I did in my past in the ministry?

Maybe even my family.

Did they know I was looking for my sister and had failed to report such an incident to the ministry?

She was still on the run, but she would be sent to Azkaban if word got out. I would never be able to see her in fear they might think I would betray them.

Give them another reason to hold me hostage in this prison they called this Ministry.

IT was somewhat disheartening that Harry wanted to become an Auror.

The conversation was quite heated.

He stood there in my classroom after I had just finished a lecture in the class.

Turning around, the small boy with a light scar on his forehead peered at me. Looking at him always reminded me of the ghosts of both Lily and James.

It was as if some spirit still remained with him.

I gave a bright smile as I looked at Harry. "Why, Mr. Potter, what are you doing in my office."

Harry seemed to be quite nervous. His eyes, so similar to Lily, looking both at the floor and me.

It was somewhat endearing to see a mixture of both my childhood friends mixed in.

Of course, Severus was not too happy to see that the boy he had risked his life for looks more like the father than the woman he loved for so long.

I chuckled a bit to myself before a small pain rang through my heart. It was quite clear that Severus had me in his heart, but I knew I would never ultimately be there.

"Umm, Professor Cullen I...," he stuttered somewhat in his words.

"Whatever is the matter, Mr. Potter. I know I am not that scary of a person," I said jokingly.

He immediately shot up his head, shaking it violently. "No, it is nothing like that." His head looks to the side. "Well, the person you are dating is scarier." His eyes widened, realizing he shouldn't have said that. " I mean. I am sorry, Professor," he blurted out.

His face became apologetic when saying that last statement.

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I comfort young Harry. But my laugh got the better of me.

"Oh, Harry, come now. If you keep on acting like that, you will never get your question out there," I said while some chuckles slipped out from my mouth.

Harry's face slowly turned red from embarrassment.

Oh dear, maybe I went too overboard in the teasing.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, my laughing was not appropriate in this instants," my voice responded somewhat somber.

Hary immediately shot up his head, shaking his hands. "No, it is fine. I should have spoken clearly enough."

I flicked my wand, pulling up a chair for Harry to sit in. "How about have a seat before you go to your next class."

Harry looked at the chair and seemed hesitant. "I don't think I can; my next class is Potions. And the teacher is," he stopped again, looking once again apologetic.

This time I better held in my laugh and pointed my hand at the chair. "I am sure I can have him excuse you for a little bit." I gave a small smile, which relaxed Harry. "Now, what is your reasoning for coming here."

He took a deep breath and spoke, "Well, I heard you use to be an Auror for the Ministry of Magic."

My body froze hearing that. It felt like another lifetime ago since I had been horror.

I nodded, very reluctant about what he was going to say next.

"I want to become an Auror, Professor Cullen," Harry said enthusiastically.

My body stood frozen as Harry began to elaborate on why he wanted to become an Auror further.

This was too much Harry should not become an Auror. It was too dangerous; he was going to end up like.

"So what do you think Professor," he said, his eyes full of hope and his voice full of vigor.

Taking a deep breath, I knew if he were anything like his mother and father, I would not stop him.

"Well, Potter, I think it will be a very challenging thing to do. And I do believe you are more than capable, but an Auror must be very skilled in all the fields of magic."

Harry listened, being attentive to all my words.

Grabbing a quill, I wrote on a scrap of parchment an excuse for Severus Snape. On the side, I left a sweet little message.

"Sorry I held him back. I owe you one XOXO."

Handing the parchment folded, I gave it to Harry.

"If you want to learn more, Harry. I recommend visiting Professor Minvera. She is well versed in what studies you must take in order to become an Auror."

He smiled happily, taking the note. Walking away for a small glimpse, I saw the figure of both Lily and James hovering over Harry.

Shaking my head, I turn to see Harry unaccompanied once again.

"I need to make a stop. I will be back after your visit with Minster Fudge," the man says.

Abruptly being brought back into the present, I stared at the two people's back.

The Captain nodded and began to bring me to the side. The captain then began to lead me towards the minsters doors.

It was a daunting door that held a story beyond its years.

I was there when Minister Fudge was sworn in, but I did not give him an unbreakable vow. Since the previous minister had dismissed me from my post, I thought I was lucky enough to leave.

The captain then tapped on the door, and it opened on its own. Walking forward, she started, looking at the Minister.

E stood in a bog room with a long wooden desk with a reflective mirror behind him. Piles of paper stood on one side as his face looked sternly down. He muttered at the papers in front of him.

"Ms. Cullen is here, Minister Fudge," Captain Alice said in a booming voice.

Minister Fudge, somewhat shocked, looked up. He was a shaky fellow.

When we first really met earlier this year, he looked scared.

At this instant, he looked nervous. His emotions were worn on his face quite obviously. How did he become the prime minister?

"Ahh, thank you, Captain, now, would you please leave. Me and Mrs. Cullens have some private matters to talk about."

The captain flinched. She did not want to leave me in the room of this man. I wasn't sure whether she was scared of what i would do to him or what he would do to me.

She nodded her head and excited the dor making her distaste known by the slamming of the doors.

Looking back at him, I stared at the Minister. I was confused by the man who stood before me. He had grey hair and very pale skin. He had a visible bald spot on the center of his head.

He had many lines on his face and had a familiar air to him.

He gave off a small smile, "It is good to see you, Ms. Cullens. You look well from the last time I saw you. Well, not wrapped around Severus, that is."

I stood silent. Was he trying to get a reaction out of me?

"I do not believe my private life is that interesting, Minister. I do believe you are a busy man if I ask why have you summoned me back. I had an arrangement with the previous minister that I was to retire," I said in a smooth tone.

It was neither anger nor excitement; it was neutral. How laughable it was to revert back into my old voice.

He chuckled, "Yes, I know all about this arrangement. However, I found a letter not too long ago after the Sirius Black incident and found something rather interesting." He began to sand up from his chair and walk over to a furnace that stood on the side. Minister fudge once against a smile, this time showing his yellow and white teeth. "Do you know what that is, Ms. Cullen?"

"What did you find sir," I ask, amusing the man. My hands wring behind my back as I stood in my soldier like position.

My eyes stayed focus on the flickers of the flame and the man who stood in front of it.

"It was quite interesting, actually. The previous minister had left this letter as a worst come scenario. If anything were to happen, he asked for me to bring you back here." He raised his eyebrow, looking up at me.

"Do you know the reason for that being," he asked?

I shook my head, feigning ignorance. "I do not know, sir?"

"Oh, come now, you can not be feigning ignorance now," he said slyly.

I knew what he was getting on, but I did not want to continue talking on this subject.

"Well, I have then begun to study about your family past. Apparently, if you do not pledge your allegiance to the Ministry, your whole body will combust and wither away till you die."

I held back my tongue that so desperately wanted to say foul words. I wanted to draw my wand and cast so many forbidden spells, but this room was cast so that no magic could pass except the ministry.

The door then opened again, this time a small woman with an exaggerating amount of pink on. Her eyes were a somewhat dangerous blue. Her smile was cold.

Wait, I knew this person. She was in a lower position when I worked here. I never really liked the woman.

"This is Dolors Umbridge; you may have known her from your time here. But if you don't, she is one of my very trusted members of counsel. She is the one who found this document. And surprisingly, I do agree with her on how we should handle this manner."

I looked back at the woman who seemed all too happy to be here.

"What might that be sir," I ask, my eyes flinching back and forth.

"Well, if I may say. When I found the document, I thought it would be most appropriate to help out the minister. And we found out that you are bound by the Unbreakable Vow to serve the minister until your dying breath. And if you were to harm the ministry in any way or form, you would be dead is that not true," she said in an empty yet cheerful voice.

I nodded, "Yes, but my time to serve has expired."

Dolores Umbridge's eyes then squinted, gleaming. "Not if you renew it."

The minster also smiled, "Yes, that is correct."

This time I turned back, surprised by this turn of events. Was I being roped back into servitude.

"Of course, with your cooperation, we will allow you to go back to Hogwarts as if nothing happens. You would just have to meet up every weekend to give a summary report."

I gritted my teeth, "What kind of summary report?" I clenched the back of my hands.

Why?

Why was I so weak?

"This report will be about everything going on with Hogwart, the staff, and most importantly, Dumbledore."

That was the whole plan. I was never truly free. I was to be sent to be a spy.

I kneel down before the minister. "If I am to pledge my loyalty to the ministry, then I shall."

He shook his head. "No, not me, but Dolores Umbridge shall be the person you declare your loyalty to on behalf of the Magic Ministry."

My eyes widened, "What?!?"


	10. Hiatus

Hey, everyone starting next week, I will put all my work into hiatus until March 25.

This is because I am participating in a writing competition with my own original story!

If you want to help support, go to this link by typing _https://www.ajoara.com/main_. If it says page not found, just click the logo in the top right-hand corner, and it will bring you to its main page.

Then click **S** _ **earch** _and type in "The Solider of Sarpedon."

This site is available via the app store.

Okay, now for a sneak peek:

This story takes place in Ancient Greece, where Amara, a tall, beautiful woman with black locks, amber eyes, and almond-like skin, lives in Athens with her new husband, Galena young strapping man. Amara and Galen live a life of respectable understanding but not filled with any love. However, one day when Galen finds out his father is sick in Argos; they rush on the next boat over to aid him. Amara helping in her husband's time of need, left her home of Athens to go to a new city. But before Amara could ever go to Argos, a storm had hit the boat, and a mysterious person pushed Amara off the boat, causing her to be drifted into the ocean until she reached the shores of Sarpedon. There she meets the myth herself Medusa, in which she barely escapes from turning into stone. Enchanted by her resilience and strength, Amara tries to understand Medusa, and in turn, Medusa tries to understand her. Yet a budding feeling, lights in Amara that has never happened before. Was her of stone melting and becoming beating again. What would happen if she pursued this feeling would her emotions be accepted, and would this love ever be accepted by the gods, for they are the ones who had cursed her. No, she would continue on even if she had to betray them and take them all on.

If you want to learn more, follow the story.

Thank you for your understanding, and I do hope you check it out and enjoy it! 

**Author's Note:**

> Monday: Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince Book 2
> 
> Tuesday: To Save You I Will Die
> 
> Wednesday: Is It Okay To Love The Villainess
> 
> Thursday: The Girl With The Blue Eyes
> 
> Friday: SURPRISE
> 
> Saturday: To Save You I Will Die or Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince Book 2
> 
> Sunday: OFF


End file.
